I Fear Love
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: Sequel to Fearing Death. 50 years after Emily's death she is resurrected to help an old friend. What will happen when the need they help of the Dutchman? Summary inside!
1. Summary

I Fear Love

Summary: Sequel to Fearing Death. It has been 50 years since Emily's death on the Flying Dutchman. Jack and his crew located the Fountain of Youth to find out it only makes you look young forever, but you still can be killed. Jack then learns that they are two worlds' end. At one is Davy Jones Locker and the other immortality. Needing more help Jack resurrects Emily to help him on his adventure. What will happen when they need they help of the Dutchman? Find out in I Fear Love.


	2. Resurrection

I Fear Love

_I sit on my rock watching the other souls wander hell. They are two kinds of souls here. _._The one's who can't believe that they went to hell. They wander around in a daze, mutter to themselves and anyone who listen to them that they don't deserve to be here. The rest of us knew our fate as we lived and we accept it. We don't like it, but we accept it. Right now I am watching a new arrival, an elder man who can't believe he went to hell. He sits by himself muttering phrases that I can't hear. I bring a finger to my neck to finger with a necklace that is no longer there. Besides watching the people wander, there is one other thing I do. Think, I think about my past, my future here, and most of all Will. Even in death he has haunted me. I hope he is well with his family. I wonder who long it has been since I died; when you are dead time is of no use. You're stuck here forever, and that's enough. Suddenly a voice echo's throughout the darkness._

"_From dirt and sea you will rise. Bring back to life a dead one. Bring back Emily James." Suddenly a light flashes and everything goes white._

I took a huge gulp of air as a surge of energy went through my body. After I get a couple breaths of air into me, I look at my surroundings. I am in a dim run down shack filled with odd things. Small candles are in several places. I looked down at my clothing; it was the same as I died. I brought a hand to my face to feel flesh,I am alive, I put a hand to my heart to hear a thump thump. I am alive, but how.

"It's good to see you again love." I whirled me head around to the direction of the mysterious voice. I don't see the figure for he is engulfed in shadows, but he steps into the light to reveal a grinning, slightly drunk pirate.

"Jack Sparrow?" His smiled got bigger as he answered.

"In the flesh." He said turning around. He looked the same as he did when I had died, he even looked younger. Suddenly a thought came to me, he was the reason I died. I hopped off the table I was on, and I stumbled around the room. Jack looked amused as he came over and grabbed my waist as he helped steady me.

"I don't need your help." I snarled. He back off looking a little scared.

"What is your problem love?"

"My problem is that it is your fault I died in the first place." His mouth made an O shape as he nodded in an understanding.

"I need to apologize for that, I had just thought you might have gotten over it in the last 50 years." I froze, 50 years I had been in hell for 50 years.

"50 years? It has been 50 years?" I asked as my legs gave out again. Jack caught me with ease as he nodded.

"Yes darling, did you lose track of time?"

"There's no need for time when dead Jack. Why do you look the same as when I last saw you?" He smiled and said.

"Remember what we were looking for?" He asked as he directed me out of the hut. I saw a small rowboat and Jack walked to it holding onto me.

"Yes the fountain of youth." I said as he helped me in the boat.

"Correct, would you help me row please it can be quite tiresome." I nodded as he continued.

"Well me and my crew found it, now we will look like this forever. Now the world can be graced with this amazing face." I rolled my eyes as we started rowing out of the weird swamplands.

"So why did you raise me from the dead?" I asked as we hit the open ocean and I saw a ship not to far out the shore. Most likely the Black Pearl.

"I'll tell you when we reach the ship, and might I say you are looking beautiful as ever."

"I do?" I asked surprised.

"Yes as good as the day you died." I nodded as we got right up next to the ship. A ladder came flinging down the side of the ship and Jack motioned for me to go first. I was a little clumsy on the ladder due to the fact I was still getting use to using my body. I finally got up to the railing when two hands grabbed my arms pulling me onto the ship. I turned to look into the eyes of the crew that I had known years ago, all looking the same as they did 50 years ago. Even though Jack had told me everyone would look the same, it was unnerving to see people who should be dead. Just then Jack landed on the deck and put a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"Now I am sure you all remember Emily, she will be helping us on our quest." There was a cheering from the crew as I gave a small smile. I leaned into Jack to whisper to him.

"So Jack when are you going to tell me why I am here." He nodded his head and said.

"Let's go under the deck." He then directed me to his cabin. When we walked in I looked around to see it was exactly the same as last time I had seen it. Jack directed me over to a table full of maps. He motioned for me to take a seat as he got himself another chair. Once he sat down he offered me a bottle of rum.

"Want some?" I laughed before nodding me head no.

"Ah come on love you've been dead for 50 years take a sip." I smiled before grabbing the bottle from him and I took a huge gulp of rum. It was good, and Jack had to grab it away from me.

"I said a sip darling not the whole thing, remember good pirates share." He said as he took a sip.

"Now tell me Jack why did resurrect me?"

"You've heard of worlds end right? You know davy jones locker?" I nodded and he continued.

"Well what no one knows is that there is another one a secret one."

"Another world's end?" I asked skeptic.

"Yes and at it is the greatest treasure in the history of greatest treasures." He said excitedly.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Immortality." I laughed.

"Aren't you already immortal Jack?" He looked at me confused.

"I think you have too much rum already love." He said worried, I laughed.

"No I mean you are young still isn't that immortality."

"No it's like half immortality. It keeps me young forever, but if you were to stab me in the heart I would die, I would just die looking really really good looking." I smiled at Jack's ego about his looks.

"Ok so where is this world's end?" I asked.

"Well davy's locker is at the bottom of the earth so where should the other one be." He asked with a mischievous hint in his eyes.

"The top."

"Aye the top."

"So we're heading north?" I asked as he nodded.

"So want to join us or not "

"Yes but I have one more question." I said as he nodded for me to continue.

"Why me, why did you pick me? Out of all the other dead pirates in the world."

"Because love, you are the fiercest female pirate ever, and this never leaves this room but. I did feel a little guilty about your death." I gave him a genuine smile as I stood up and gave him a hug. He seemed a little taken aback but he did return it.

"I was always right about you." I said as we pulled away. He quirked an eyebrow before saying.

"Right about what?"

"Behind all the cleverness and drunkenness you are a good person." He looked appalled as we started walking back up to the deck. Once we reached it the crew swarmed around us. I recognized many of them, Mr. Gibbs, Marty, Mr. Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, and others.

"Crew welcome our newest member of the crew, Emily James." Everyone cheered again as I smiled. I then saw a female pirate smirking at me.

"Anamaria when did you rejoin the crew?" I asked happily as I went over to her as we gave each other a friendly hug, Jack followed and smiled at us.

"About a year after you died love." Jack said as he watched us.

"Wow it is so great to see you again." As I smiled at her again.

"I hope you two don't mind sharing a room together throughout this journey." We both shook our head no.

"Even though you may want go on the other ship, it won't be so crowed on their ship." I looked confused at her.

"Jack you haven't told her?" Anamaria asked furious.

"I was getting to it darling."

"What other ship?" I asked confused.

"Well I forgot to mention something to you love, see there is another crew joining us on our adventure."

"Who?"

"Well you might not believe this, but I know people in high places."

"Who?" I asked getting annoyed.

"He's a fried from a long time ago."

"Who?" I yelled at him.

"You have anger issues you know that right? Ok well I know the Flying Dutchman, and he has important documents that we need. So he is coming on our adventure with us." My heart lunged forward after hearing that. Will would be coming here, wait was it still Will.

"Uh Jack just wondering what is the captains name?" I asked trying to come off as nonchalant. He looked at me weird but said.

"William Turner." He said and my heart skipped a couple of beats. Great Will is coming here on our adventure and I am here. This is so not going to go well. A thought then came to me.

"How are we going to find him, I mean won't we only see him if someone dies here." Jack smirked before yelling.

"Bring out the old geezer." Several men then went beneath the deck to return later carrying an old man, who looked about ready to die. They set him up leaning against a crate as he slumped forward.

"That is our bait."

"It's an old man."

"Yes well he will die and Will, will come and then we will be off." Jack said happily as he took a seat on a crate and started watching the man. I looked at Anamaria who only shrugged as she took a seat on some rope. I saw the rest of the crew taking seats so I sat next to Marty and Anamaria on a bag of powder. We stayed like that for an hour before I muttered.

"I can't believe we are watching an old man die." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I know it just feels wrong." Anamaria said.

"Like morally or virtually?" Ragetti asked from his spot.

"Both ya moron." She spat at him as we all laughed. Suddenly the man just fell over, and we all went silent for a good couple of minutes.

"Is he dead?" Gibbs asked finally.

"Well someone check his pulse." Jack ordered as Marty stood up and touched the neck after a couple of minutes he looked up and shook his head. Everyone cheered as I just watched in a mild amusement.

"This is excellent he died quicker then I thought. Be on the look out for the Dutchman and if you need me I'll be in my cabin." Jack yelled as he walked off. Everyone went back to their business as I stood up and stretched a bit.

"I'm going to our room want to come?" Anamaria asked and I said.

"No I think I'll just walk around for a bit." She nodded as I walked around. Soon I ended up at the back of the ship. I went over to the railing and smiled as I looked at the ocean. How I had miss the sea, missed being a pirate, missed being on the Dutchman and most of all I missed Will. I had thought death was the best way to get rid of my problem but it wasn't, it just made it worse. I wonder how he is doing. How is his family, it's been 50 years so his wife should be either really old or dead. His son should still be alive but he would be old. I sighed as I brought a hand to my neck to find nothing there. Suddenly a scent filled my nose. It was a familiar scent a scent I had loved in the past. A scent that had drove me wild in the past. It was a mix of the sea with burning metal and wood. It was overpowering and I turned around to come face to face with.

"Will?"

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	3. Old flame new adventure

I Fear Love

"Will?" I asked surprised as I looked him over. He still looked the same as the last time I saw him except his eyes, were cold and distant.

"So it is true." He told me after several minutes of silence. I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What?"

"Jack said you were alive, I didn't believe him." He said with an edge to his voice. I gave a weak smile before shrugging my shoulders.

"You look good." I said as I turned back to the ocean. I could feel his hard gaze on my back, but he did lean against the railing next to me.

"Immortal remember." I nodded.

"So how's your crew?" I asked in an attempt to make polite conversation, if that is even possible to make polite conversation with an old friend/lover who you ran away from in the form of dieing.

"Good." He said with a curt nod. I sighed this is going to be a long trip. Suddenly a whizzing sound came and the ship rocked violently. I was falling over when Will grabbed my waist pulling me to him until the rocking subsided. I realized how close I was to Will, and I pulled back away from his arms and asked.

"Please tell me that was the Kraken." I asked and he nodded no.

"Thought so, we better see what's going on." He nodded and we ran to the front of the ship to see the crew grabbing weapons. Docked next to us was the Flying Dutchman whose crew was also getting ready. I ran to the railing to see a ship heading our way, firing off cannons. Will stood next to me as Jack walked over.

"Jack what's going on?" Will asked irritated. Jack looked worried about having to tell us as we glared at him.

"Well there's just a little tiny thing that I kept from ye." Jack said with a worried smile.

"What?" Will and I yelled simultaneously.

"Well see the maps that I got aren't actually mine."

"You stole them?" I asked amazed.

"Borrowed love borrowed."

"With no intention of giving them back." Will said darkly.

"Exactly, and now they're mad because they want to find immortality so they want to fight us and kill us." Jack said as the ship got nearer to us and the crew was still running around. But at this point we had started firing off our cannons.

"Just great." I muttered under my breath as the ship was close enough now for us to jump on their railing. Then they started firing off guns and we had to duck as they shot at us.

"Well I don't know about you boys, but I am not dieing the same day I get resurrected." And without that I got my sword and joined the battle. The other pirates who were Asian had jumped on our ship and I was now fighting with one. He wasn't that good and I had stabbed him in his chest quickly before moving on. I went to help Cotton who was having some trouble. After throwing the man overboard I looked to see the Dutchman's crew had joined the battle now.

"Emily look out!" I heard Will yell and I turned around in time to block a sword coming down on me. I smirked at the man before kicking him in the shin. He leaned over in pain as I turned my sword to the flat side and hit him in the head causing him fall to the ground. I looked down at him as fear was in his eyes, and I stuck the sword into his chest as he yelled in pain. The fight went on a little longer before the pirates retreated and ran off on their ship. I looked around to find we only lost a couple of men in total. I looked around the ship to see bodies on it, mostly the other pirates. Some of the crew then started taking the bodies and throwing them into the sea. I looked over to see Will talking to Jack, as if sensing my gaze on him Will turned around and our eyes locked for a second before turning back to Jack. I felt a small tingle go through out my body, and I gave a small smile.

"Emily?" I spun around to see Bootstrap looking at me in amazement. I smiled at him as he enveloped me into a bear hug.

"Emily it is so good to see you again my child." I smiled against Bootstrap's chest.

"You too Bootstrap you too." I said as he pulled away.

"You look good." He said looking me over, I had no idea how I looked I hadn't been around a mirror since I became alive again.

"Thanks so do you." He looked the same as the last time I saw him.

"I can not believe it's been 50 years." He said as he directed me to the railing to talk. We were facing the Dutchman and I could see crew members walking around, I recognized most of the crew, but there were some new ones.

"I know it's hard to believe myself. So how is everyone?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Good, they miss you but they will be glad you are alive again."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Good, I've seen better days but I'm good." I hesitated before asking me next question.

"And what about Will?" I asked quietly and with a hint of sadness. Bootstrap sighed and looked at the ocean.

"It's been hard for him. When you died he was crushed, he stayed in his room for days. I had to do his duty of captain. But he finally pulled himself together, but he still has had it rough."

"Why?" I asked wanting to know how Will is.

"Three years after you died a plague came through the island Elizabeth and their son William were living on. It killed William and Elizabeth was heart broken. We didn't know he had died till seven years later when Will went to visit Elizabeth for his one day on land. She had remained heart broken for all those years and when she told him he didn't take it well. She gave him back his heart and key and said that she didn't want to see him again. Five years later we ran into Jack and he told us she died." I looked down sadly at the ocean my poor Will. I could have been there for him, but I wasn't. Because I had ran away like I always do. I am so stupid.

"I just remember I have something for you." I looked confused.

"Stay here I'll be back in a minute." I nodded as he swung over to the Dutchman. I leaned against the railing as I thought over my stupid decision. I had just thought of myself, no wonder I went to hell. Before I had even more time to hate myself Bootstrap swung over and he landed on deck he handed me something curled up in a blanket. I looked confused as he handed it over to me. I opened the blanket to hear a.

"Meow."

"Star?" I asked as she peeked her head out of the blanket, when she saw me she started purring and licking my hand. I smiled as I hugged her to me. Bootstrap smiled at us.

"But how?" I asked.

"Shouldn't she be dead?"

"She died shortly after you did, but you know the chant part of the ship part of the crew. Seeing as she died on the ship she became immortal." I smiled as I stroked her.

"Thank you Bootstrap."

"Don't mention it."

"Do you want your luggage brought over?"

"My luggage?"

"Yes we still have all of your items, do you want them?" I nodded and he said.

"Ok I'll have the crew send them over later." I nodded as I gave a yawn.

"You've had a long day, go to bed we'll talk later." I nodded and I walked off to find me room. I finally found it after asking for help from Gibbs. When I walked in I found it empty. It wasn't the same as my room on the Dutchman. There were two hammocks with a pillow and blanket in each. There were already two trunks, most likely Anamarias. There was a dresser with a mirror resting on it. I set Star down on one of the hammocks and I walked over to look in the mirror. I saw myself as a young girl. The same as when I had died, except my blue eyes had emotion in them. I wasn't pale, and I wasn't skin in bones. I brought a hand to my cheek to feel my smooth skin. I smiled and yawned again. I took off my boots and sword hilt and jacket and climbed on my hammock. I adjusted my pillow and I put the blanket over me. Star got on top of my stomach and curled up into a ball. I feel asleep almost immediately but my dreams were plague with my last moments on earth.

_Emily Mary James do you fear death?"_

"_No."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, and I looked around to see Anamaria sleeping in her hammock. Star was still curled up in a ball. I put a hand to my rapidly beating heart. When it calmed down I gently got out of the hammock. I looked to see two new trunks, my trunks. I smiled as I went to them and I picked out an outfit. Brown pants with a vest and a white shirt. I put on my boots. And I quietly went to the door and walked up to the deck. The sun was just staring to rise. Our ship was sailing along side of the Dutchman. I saw Jack leaning against the railing and I walked over to him.

"Morning Jack." I said as I leaned against the railing. I could see the deck of the Dutchman; several of the crew was already up.

"Morning love, sleep well." I nodded as I looked out at the ocean. We stayed quiet for several minutes.

"So love what is going on with you and Turner?" I looked up at Jack surprised with shocked eyes. How did he figure it out?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a slightly shaky voice. Jack snorted and replied.

"I know I maybe odd, but even I can see something going on with you two." I sighed.

"We are just old friends." I said.

"Sure you are, now tell Jack the truth."

"When I died I joined his crew…." I told Jack my tale; it wasn't easy, from jack interrupting me, laughing, and mentioning something about Will being a eunuch. By the end of my story I was looking out at the ocean. Jack stayed quiet for a long time, too long.

"Great now I'm even being looked down upon by Jack Sparrow." I said as I slumped on the railing.

"I don't look down at you darling, I know what it's like to want something you can't have." I looked up Jack surprised to see he was actually serious.

"What did you want?" I asked and Jack smirked at me.

"It's my little secret." I glared at him.

"So Jack, why do you want immortality?" I asked after awhile of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you fear?"

"Why does fear have to do with immortality?" Jack asked confused.

"Because what will immortality save you from, it will save you from your fear or else you wouldn't be looking for it." I said and he thought about it for awhile.

"I fear death; I fear I will miss all the things this world has to offer. I don't want to die and miss something important like treasure." I nodded.

"What do you fear?" I kept looking at the ocean, my eyes wander to the Dutchman and they landed on Will who was talking to his Father. My eyes stayed on him for several minutes before I finally turned back to Jack and said.

"I fear love." Jack nodded and put a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"Don't we all."

"So where are we going?"

"Well we will be sailing along the coast of Africa and then by Europe before heading to unknown seas until we hit the world's end." I nodded and Jack walked off, while I stayed at the railing looking at the ocean.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	4. A talk

I Fear Love

We were about 3 days into our journey. It wasn't easy to avoid Will, even though we were on different ships. He had to constantly come over to talk to Jack, and usually I would be there as well. We didn't talk to each other, just glance at each other occasionally, ok maybe every minute on my part. I just can't help but feel guilty about what happened. Here I was reading a book from the library, if you call it that when Jack walked over to me.

"Ready love?" I looked up at him before saying.

"Ready for what?" I asked as I shut the book.

"To head over to the Dutchman." I looked at him sharply, ever since I had told Jack what had happened between Will and I he was always trying to get us alone together. Before I could even say anything he said.

"Don't worry it's just for business and I'll be coming with." I nodded as we walked up to the deck and to the railing. We were sailing along side the Dutchman and we both grabbed a loose rope and swung over. This was the first time I had been on the ship since the adventure started. I gave a smile looking around at what had once been my home.

"Emily?" I turned to see Billy.

"Billy it's so good to see you again." I said as we hugged. I hadn't seen many crewmen except from a distance while I was on the Pearl.

"I had heard you were alive, you look good." I blushed and smiled. I was about to talk more with him when Jack interrupted.

"I'm sorry Bob was it."

"Billy." We said at the same time.

"Billy, but Emily and I are looking for your captain and if you would please just tell us where he is?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him since I got up." Jack nodded before saying some pirate things under his breath.

"Well looks like we're going to have to search for him. Let's split up." Jack started walking around.

"Jack?" I asked amused as he turned back to me.

"You don't know your way around this ship, do you really think you should go alone."

"Great idea darling you there uh…Barry."

"Billy." We said again.

"Right, you come with me and darling you can go alone." I nodded as I started walking around the deck. I looked in places Will and I had been in before but to no avail. I looked around the entire deck, library, and the crow's nest. Just then a thought came to me, his cabin. I ran to the hallway until I reached his cabin. I was about to knock the door but then I hesitated. What if he doesn't want to see me? Well technically I'm not here to see him just to tell him that Jack is here. Finally calming down I knocked on the door and waited. Nothing happened, I decided to knock again. Still nothing, maybe he's not in there? I wonder if his room still looks the same. Maybe a little peek inside wouldn't hurt, I mean he isn't there. I quietly opened the door and peeked in to see no one in the room. I then walked into the room, looking it over. It was still the same, same furniture, same places, same everything. I gave a small sigh; at least one thing didn't change, since I've been gone. I looked around, occasionally picking up things here or there. I had just put down one of his jackets when something caught my eye. Something that hadn't been here before. It was right by his kind sized bed. I walked over to investigate it. It was a small iron chest with engravings on it. I picked it up and looked it over, it wasn't heavy. I sat down on Will's bed to look it over. As I was I heard a small thumping sound. It was a constant noise and it reminded me of a heartbeat. I looked around for the sound to realize it was coming from the chest. Then it all clicked, this was the dead man's chest. And in it was Will's heart. My eyes nearly doubled in size as I realized what I was holding. If the heart was to die, so would Will. I gently and cautiously set the chest back down in its spot. Just as I was about to stand up a voice from behind me asked.

"Emily?" I stood up and whirled around to see Will, with no shirt on. A blush quickly came to my face as I tried to hide it.

"Will it's not what it looks like." I said quickly looking more so at the wall behind Will then Will himself.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked confused, it's a step up from him sounding mad at me.

"I'm looking for you, not for personal reasons though incase you were thinking that. It's for Jack, really he's looking for you, he just made me come." I rambled. Will raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, he actually looked amused. I brought a hand to my head cursing my rambling.

"Well I see you still have to get dress, so I'm just going to go." Right as I got to the door said.

"Emily we have to talk." I froze as I held onto the door knob. Slowly I turned around to see Will looking at me. He motioned for me to sit down on one of his leather chairs. He walked over and grabbed a whit shirt and he threw it on before coming to sit in a chair next to me. We sat in awkward silence for about five minutes before Will finally said.

"It's good to see you again." And despite myself I gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"It's just if you were going to say that you should have said three days ago." I said and he finally saw the funniness in it and gave a smile and a laugh. My heart had just speeded up by hearing him laugh; I had always loved his laugh.

"Yes I guess that was an odd question to ask."

"A lot has changed since I was last here, hasn't it?" I asked after several more minutes of silence.

"Too much. I just have one question for you."

"What?" I asked looking up at him surprise.

"Why did you do it?" I sighed and I said.

"Will…"

"No please just tell me why. That's all I want to know."

"I don't know, I truly don't know. I was just acting on my emotions and I made a rash decision."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. But I regret not telling you, and I broke your promise. I ran away, just like I said I wouldn't." I said as a couple of tears came to my eyes. I looked down at the carpet till I felt a hand go under my chin pulling my face back up. Will looked into my eyes as he wiped away my tears.

"It's in the past, we can't change it."

"Will."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family." I said quietly hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.

"Like I said it's in the past, let's think of the future. I really have missed you Emily." I smiled up at him and said.

"I missed you two." We just sat there smiling at each other till the door flew open and in came Jack with Billy trailing behind him. Jack looked around and when his eyes landed on us he smirked at seeing us alone, in Will's bedroom.

"Ah I've found Will and Emily. Thanks for the help Bart."

"It's Billy!" Will, Billy, and I all yelled out.

"Whatever." Jack said as he shrugged. Will motioned for Billy to leave which he did.

"So Jack what do you need."

"Nothing really, just wanted to tell you tomorrow we're porting in some African nation." I looked at him dumbfounded.

"That's it; you dragged me here just so you could tell him that?" I asked frustrated, as Jack nodded oblivious to my anger. Will laughed beside me and it calmed my anger down a little, only a little. I sighed and said.

"Fine then let's head back to the Pearl." I started walking to the door when Jack stood in front of me blocking the door.

"You know what why don't I go back and you stay here darling." Before I could respond Jack had pushed me down to the couch and had run out the door. I looked on in amazement while Will just laughed.

"Here." He said as he offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up with ease. Once up I looked into his eyes and smiled, we stood like that for several minutes still holding hands. Suddenly coming out of his daze Will looked away and let go of my hand much to my dismay.

"Want to take a walk around the ship?" He asked and I nodded. We walked out of the cabin and around the deck in a comfortable silence for awhile. Until we reached the back of the ship where the crow's nest was. I smiled as I walked over to it to see the hanging rope.

"I see you still love the crow's nest." Will observed as I hopped onto the railing. I nodded happily.

"Remember when we had the huge sword fight?" I asked as he laughed and so did I.

"Yes and we destroyed Billy's room." I laughed at the memory of Billy wailing at us for destroying his room.

"Those were good times." I said as I sat down on the railing to watch the darkening sky. The sun would be setting soon. Will came and sat next to me.

"I miss those times." He said quietly.

"Me too."

"Hey Will?"

"Yes?"

"Are we ok?" I asked hoping we would get back to being friends. He looked at me oddly.

"No, but I think some day we will be, in fact I know it." He said putting a friendly arm around my shoulder as I leaned into him. I know what he said was true, but I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Even after everything that had happened I wanted to be more then Will's friend.

(Please R and R! I don not own Pirates.)


	5. Something there

I Fear Love

I had decided to stay on the Dutchman as the Pearl docked in an African village. I thought it would be fun catching up with my old friends. So here I was sitting with the rest of the crew as they told me what had happened in the last 50 years.

"You guys really got to see the king of England?" I asked amazed after they had finished telling me a fascinating story. They nodded their heads yes and then went into another story. I looked around and felt a pang of sadness that Will wasn't here. We had worked some things but we still had a long way to go, for everything to be the way it once was. And I knew that conversation was not going to be a pleasant one, we would have to talk about his family, my death, and most of all, we would have to talk about us. Bootstrap also wasn't around.

"So what do you think Emily?" I looked up confused as I asked.

"Thin about what?" Everyone laughed and Lenny said.

"Weren't you listening to a thing I said?" He asked with mock hurt. I guilty shook my head no.

"Ah and what was occupying your mind?" I could sense everyone's eyes on me and I said smoothly.

"That is my business boys and only mine, unless of course any of you can read minds." When no one said anything I smirked and said.

"Didn't think so." I stood up and walked away from the cluster of men, and I decided to walk around the ship. I had nothing else to do and I couldn't go anywhere until the Pearl came back. I walked around for awhile until finally coming up to the wheel to see Will and Bootstrap talking. They sure like to talk here. Bootstrap caught sight of me and motioned for me to come over. Will turned around and smiled at me as I came up to them.

"Hello Emily, I thought you had made port with the Pearl?" Bootstrap asked as I stood next to Will.

"No I thought it would be better to catch up with old friends." I said.

"Don't believe a word the crew tells you, we never met the king of England." Will said as he turned back to the ocean. I laughed at my own foolishness. I looked over at Will as we all lapsed into silence, Bootstrap catching my look said.

"Well I think I should check on the crew, make sure they don't kill themselves, I'll talk to you two later." We both nodded as Bootstrap walked off. I looked at his retreating form before turning back to Will. He was leaning against the wheel; I saw that there was enough room for another person to lean next to him. He was still looking at the ocean and without turning to me he said.

"You going to take the spot or not because if you don't I will." I laughed as I came to lean against the wheel with him.

"So Will what do you think of this adventure?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I think it will be interesting, especially with Jack leading it. It can only get better now that we are racing to get there first so we can beat the other pirates."

"I have been wondering, why are you here? I mean you are immortal unless someone stabs your heart. What's the point of you coming?" I asked curiously. He thought it over for a couple of minutes before saying.

"Well, I haven't seen Jack in twenty years so I thought it would be nice to catch up with him. I haven't been on an adventure since I became the Dutchman sixty years ago. And there is another reason."

"What?" I asked as curiosity took over me. He looked down embarrassed before looking back up at me and saying.

"You." I could feel my cheeks go a tint of red, and I looked out at the ocean as I small smile graced my face.

"What do I have to do with it?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"You have everything to do with it. And besides I wanted to see you again."

"Even after everything that has happened?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes, even after everything that has happened. I still wanted to see you, and I'm glad that I did."

"You didn't act like it when we first saw each other." I muttered, but Will heard me anyway. He sighed and then said.

"Sorry about that, there so many emotions going on in my head that I didn't act the way I should have or the way I wanted to."

"And what way did you want to?" I asked with a raised eyebrow that only went higher as Will's face went redder. Will was saved from answering my question because the Pearl then glided up next to us. And Jack was on the railing smiling at us as he held a bottle of rum. Why does he keep finding Will and me in these positions?

"Why hello, we're ready to set sail, Emily darling are you coming back here or staying over there with dear William?" Asked Jack with a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes. I rolled my eyes before saying.

"Hold on I'll be there in a second." I turned back to Will and shrugged my shoulders.

"Look's like I got to go, I'll talk to you later." He nodded and I gave him a short hug before walking over to the railing and jumping on to the Pearl. I felt Will's eyes on me the entire way until I was away from his sight. I walked to my cabin to see Anamaria sitting on her hammock with Star in her lap.

"Traitor." I said to Star who only meowed. I collapsed on my hammock as Anamaria looked questioning over at me.

"What?" I snapped as she chuckled at me.

"You seem upset, what about?" She asked.

"I am not upset, I am happy." I said while smiling a fake smile at her causing her to roll her eyes at me and glare.

"Right and Jack can live without rum." She said sarcastically while I snorted.

"Seriously Emily what's wrong?" Anamaria asked concerned. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Everything."

"Specific please." I nodded and said.

"Will and I." By now I had told her what had happened between Will and me, so she was interested in what I had to say.

"You guys didn't fight again did you, or did you sleep together?" I looked shocked at her as she started laughing. My face went tomato red as she continued laughing.

"That is not funny!" I yelled at her as she stopped laughing. She motioned for me to continue.

"No we did not fight or sleep together, we are friends." I said weakly as I went to finger a necklace that was not there anymore, how I missed that necklace.

"And what is wrong with being friends, I thought that was what you wanted."

"It was…is, but I can't help but still feel like there is a wall between us."

"Explain." Anamaria said as she stroked Star.

"I mean it feels like we have to go around certain subjects because there to touchy to talk about."

"What subjects?"

"My death, his family and their deaths, and most of all is us. We have to talk about what we are now and what we will be." I said as I looked down at my hands.

"And what do you want to be?" I closed my eyes as I thought about it. Memories started coming to me. There was the first night I had been on the Dutchman, then him tickling me, us talking in the library, him kissing me drunk, me being thrown off the ship by the Kraken, and us sharing our kiss after that. My birthday and our night together. Tingles went throughout my entire body as I thought about that night, the best night of my life and the downfall of everything else. I finally opened my eyes to see Anamaria looking at me waiting for an answer.

"I don't know I truly don't know anymore." I leaned back into my hammock as I snuggled into my pillow. I wanted to change the subject so I asked.

"How was the village you guys docked in?" I asked.

"It was good, until Jack insulted the village leader and we had to flee." I laughed and said.

"I was wondering why you guys weren't gone long."

"Yep so know Jack isn't allowed to go on land at our next port destination."

"Which would be?"

"Tip of Africa, we should reach it in two days. Then we head to some European countries until we reach unknown seas and lands and then world's end." She said with an edge of excitement in her usually sarcastic voice.

"Anamaria?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come on this adventure, why do you want immortality?" I asked curiously as I eyed her.

"I don't know really, I just don't want to die."

"Emily?"

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Why do you want immortality?"

"Who said I did?" I asked and we then lapsed into silence.

(Please R and R I do not own Pirates.)


	6. Odette

I Fear Love

A week went by without much happening. We had made port in Morocco, Portugal, and Spain. Today we will be porting in France. And then afterwards we will head to England and then we will set out for word's end. The voyage had been good so far, fair wind, Jack was acting good, and Will and I were talking. I was lounging in my room reading a book I had gotten from Will's library, seeing as there was close to nothing on the Pearl to read. Just as I was getting into the book I felt the ship slow down and finally stop, we were in France now. I sigh and closed the book, putting it under the hammock; I got out of the hammock and walked up to the deck. Sure enough we were in a port, at a small fishing village. There were tons of other boats docking; we were just the biggest one. I looked behind me to see the Dutchman staying in open waters; I could tell no one else except the crew on the Pearl could see the Dutchman.

"Ready to go shopping?" Anamaria asked from behind me as she put a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"Yes because this village has what I want." I said sarcastically as we walked down the wooden rail that was lowered from the ship. Most of the crew was coming down as well, we had a vote to see who would stay and watch the ship and this time it was Pintel and Ragetti.

"You really think we should be trusting them to watch the ship?" I asked Jack as he walked in head of us.

"Of course love, they have proven themselves before." Jack said and then he stopped and looked skeptical about it.

"Gibbs." He called out as Gibbs walked over to him.

"Yes captain?"

"Watch the ship with the other two." Gibbs nodded and I smirked at Jack.

"Don't even say it." He said as he continued walking.

"Say what?" I asked innocently. I heard Jack mutter under his breath as Anamaria and I laughed. The crew split up to look around; we all had to be back at the ship by sunset at the latest. It was about mid afternoon so we had a couple of hour s to kill. Anamaria and I were looking at sea shells at a market vendor, when I heard someone yell.

"Tu stupide fille, trouver en haut!" You stupid girl, get up! He yelled at her. I turned around to see and older looking man glaring down at a young girl, who was lying in the street. She looked scared and fear filled her eyes as he brought his arm down and smacked her in the face. I inwardly winced, she was only a little girl and she was getting hit in front of everyone, and no one is doing anything. Memories started coming to me, memories that I had tried to forget.

"_Please don't hurt me papa!" I scream as my Father came towards me holding an iron tool that had been sitting in the fire. I tried to run but he caught my arm and threw me to the ground. I screamed in pain as the hot metal made contact with my skin. _

I brought a hand to my stomach as it rested over the burn. I looked to see the man still hitting the girl and he was now kicking her while she cried. Anamaria looked down sadly and turned back to the sea shells. Something inside of me snapped and I marched over and he was just about to bring his hand down on her when I grabbed it. He turned around and glared at me, but it turned into a smirk once he saw I was a woman.

"Cela's assez!" That's enough! I growled at him as he smiled a sneaky smile.

"Abbr et que etre tu aller vers est-ce que?" Oh and what are you going to do? He asked thinking me weak. I smirked at him before replying.

"Ceci." And before he could say anything I punched him square in the face sending him flying backwards. He smashed into a wall and sank down to the ground. He then glared up at me as he swaggered up.

"Tu vais etre desole cela." You will regret that, he sneered at me. While I put up my hands ready to defend myself. He charged at me while I moved to the left at the last minute and I kicked him in his behind, causing him to fall over and land face first in the mud. People around us started laughing and then I kicked him in the side of his stomach making him land on his back. I put my foot on his throat and said.

"Si tu jamais frapper son encore je vais tua tu, trouver cela?" If you ever hit her again I will kill you, got that? I said in a cold voice, as the man nodded quickly. I took my foot off his throat as he took a huge gulp of air.

"En ce moment courir." Now run, he didn't need to be told twice. He got up and grabbed a couple of bags and ran off down the street knocking into other people. I looked down to see the girl still in a heap on the ground. There was blood streaming down her face, and she was dirty. I bent down in front of her and said.

"Etre tu en bonne sante" Are you alright I asked her, as I brought a hand to her head to wipe away the hair from her eyes. She flinched away from my touch and nodded her head no.

"Pouvoir tu parler anglais?" Can you speak English I asked her and she shook her head yes.

"You need help, I can help you." I said as she looked up at me with her green eyes. I saw fear in them and I said.

"I promise I won't hurt you, you have to trust me." Finally she nodded and I picked her up, she was surprisingly light, probably from lack of food. She put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't care that it would probably be stained with her blood. As I was walking back to the Pearl Anamaria came up to me.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Emily?"

"Not now Anamaria." I said determined as I kept walking. Soon enough the docks came into view, I was being stared at. Most likely because I am beautiful in men's eyes and the other reason I am carrying a dirty and bloody girl around. Soon I reached the Pearl and I waked up the ladder and I was on the deck. I felt the girl move her head to be able to look around. Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs were hanging out on the deck staring at me.

"What?" I snapped as I walked past them. I walked to my cabin and I set the girl down on my hammock. She looked around scared.

"Hold on, let me just get something." I said as I started grabbing things. I grabbed a cloth and water. I came back over to her.

"This may sting a little." I said as I put the cloth in the jug of water, I scrunched it up and then gently brought it down to the girl's cut on her forehead. She winced a little and tried to move away from me. I sighed and said.

"You have to trust me, ok?" She nodded and I brought the cloth down again. She flinched but stayed still. When I got done cleaning her cut I started wiping her face getting the dried blood off of it. Once I was done I looked down at the girl, she was no more then eight years old, she had light skin and fair blonde hair with green eyes. She had a lot of freckles around her nose giving her a cute look.

"My name is Emily James, and yours?" I asked.

"Odette." She said in a small shaky voice. I held out my hand to her and said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Odette." She shook my hand timidly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, you can trust me." I saw her look behind me and her eyes got big, and I turned around to see Star stretching on the floor. I laughed and went over and picked her up and brought her back to Odette.

"This is Star, Star meet Odette." I said as I held Star close to her.

"Can I hold her?" The girl asked nervously. I smiled at her and said.

"Of course you can." I put her on Odette's lap as Star started sniffing the girl, once content star laid down on the girl's stomach ready for a cat nap. I heard a small rumbling noise and the girl put a hand to her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded.

"Don't worry I'll get you some food." I walked out the door and to the kitchen, once inside I looked to find some grapes and apples, I picked up a couple of those and then I picked up some leftover's from last night, meatloaf. I walked back to my room, as more crewmen started coming back to the ship. I walked in to see Odette already asleep with Star curled p next to her. I gave a small smile and placed the food down on the floor, just incase she wanted some later. I then sat on Anamaria's bed and I picked up the book from earlier and I started reading that. About an hour later I felt the ship moving, and I peered at Odette to see her still sleeping. I got up and wandered to the deck. The sun was close to setting and we were sailing towards the ocean. I saw the Dutchman not to far from us and soon we were right up next to each other again as we traveled north. I saw Will walking towards the railing and he smiled over at me, and just as I predicted he swung over and was standing next to me.

"Hello." He said smiling at me, but his smile soon faded as he looked at me.

"Emily your wounded." He said and I looked at him confused, he pointed to my shoulder and I looked down to see dried blood on my shoulder. I then realized it was Odette's blood not mine.

"No Will this isn't my blood, it's Odette's." And before he could say anything a scream echoed throughout the ship. I turned around to see Odette standing on the deck looking around bewildered. She looked over at me and yelled.

"Emily!" Be fore running over to me, I bent down and caught her in my arms as she started crying.

"Will this is Odette." I said as I tried to sooth her.

"I woke up…and you were gone…and I didn't….didn't know what to do." She wailed as the crew stared at me.

"Odette you're fine, I didn't leave you I'm right here." I said as I rubbed her back, finally she stopped crying and Jack walked over, looking confused and a little mad.

"Emily love why is there a kid on my ship?" He asked not at all amused.

"I'm sorry Jack, but her father was beating her and I couldn't just leave her." I said as I rocked her and Jack softened just a little bit.

"Can she just stay here for now? Until we find somewhere for her to go?" I asked anxiously. Jack thought about it and looked at the girl who was giving him the puppy eyes. Jack finally sighed and smiled and said.

"Alright for a little bit, welcome aboard the Pearl miss…"

"Odette Ackart." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Miss Odette Ackart."

"Are you a pirate?" She asked Jack who nodded excitedly at the chance to tell people about himself.

Yes I am, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, ever heard of me?" She shook her head no as Jack stopped smiling, and I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Well maybe I'll tell you my adventures later, alright darling?" She nodded and Jack walked off. I heard her yawn and said.

"You tired?" She shook her head yes and I started walking back to my room. Once we were inside I set her back down on my hammock which Star was still sleeping on.

"Emily?" She asked as I tucked the blanket around her.

"Yes?"

"Are you a pirate?" I nodded my head yes and she looked amazed.

"I heard of a pirate with the same name as you, the fiercest female pirate ever, but she died a long time ago. Are you related to her?" I laughed and shook my head no.

"I'm not related to her, because I am her." She looked up at me in shock.

"But she died."

"Yes I did 50 years ago, but I was brought back to life to help out an old friend." I said and she nodded, but she still looked confused.

"I'll tell you more about it later, now go to bed." I then yawned suddenly really tired.

"Emily where are you going to sleep?"

"Probably the floor." I said as I stood up and looked around to see that was my only option.

"You can't sleep on the floor it's dirty." I looked mock hurt.

"Hey I just cleaned this floor!" I said in a mock hurt voice. She laughed at me and said.

"Well you did a bad job at it." My mouth fell opened as she laughed harder.

"Oh you're going to get it!" I lunged at her and started tickling her. She started shrieking in delight.

"Emily stop!" She yelled in between breaths, finally I stopped as her face became red.

"Go to sleep." I said.

"Emily?"

"What?"

"Will you sleep with me, so I won't be alone?" I thought about it and figured I got no where else to sleep, so I nodded yes. I picked her up from the hammock and set her on the floor, I got in the hammock and got comfortable then I picked her back up put her on me and she got comfortable and then she put the blanket over us. She turned around so her stomach was on my stomach, Star also got on the hammock curling upon my side. Odette's head was right over my heart and I heard her yawned while I put my arms around her.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Odette."

(Hey guys just wondering, I haven't got that many reviews or hits for this story, so I was wondering if you guys like it as much as Fearing Death. Please tell me your opinion on this story. Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	7. A confrontation

I Fear Love

I stretched on my hammock, after several nightmares throughout the night; it was nice to just relax. The sun was coming in through the windows, I felt nice and light. Then a thought came to me, Odette. Where is she? I sat up straight as I looked around the room. Anamaria moved in her sleep and mumbled something with Jack in it. I looked around wildly to find no Odette, as I tried getting out of the hammock it tipped over spilling me onto the floor. I cursed rather loudly as Anamaria kept talking in her sleep, some rather disturbing things might I add. After getting up from the floor I ran to the door and opened it and looked up and down the hallway.

"Where did she go?" I muttered as I ran into the hallway, I ran into several men but I didn't care, as long as I found Odette, I would be fine. I ran up the stairs and onto the deck, I looked around wildly until a voice called.

"Emily!" I whirled around to see Odette sitting on Jack's lap waving at me. I sighed in relief as I walked over to her.

"Odette what are you doing up here?" I asked trying not to sound mad.

"I wanted to hear Jack's stories." She said happily.

"Captain Jack, darling captain." He said to her and she nodded.

"You look mad Emily are you ok?" She asked innocently and I smiled and said.

"Yes I am ok, I was just worried. Next time will you tell me where you're going?" I asked and she nodded.

"Good, now continue with your story." I said before walking off, I saw Will at the wheel of the Dutchman; I smiled up at him even though he couldn't see me. I hadn't talked to him lately, and we have things to talk about. So I went to the railing and swung over. I greeted the few crewmen that were already on deck and then I quietly walked up to the wheel. Will's back was to me as I snuck up behind him.

"Nice try Emily." He said before I could lunge at him. I pouted as he turned around and started laughing at me.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I stepped closer to him, till I was next to him.

"6th sense?" He said jokingly as I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Seriously." I said as he peered at me, he nodded his head and said.

"I don't know really, it's just when your near I can feel you."

"Weird." I said even though I wanted to smile and hug him.

"Very, I mean I only got that with one other person and that person was…" He stopped talking, but I knew who he was going to say.

"Will we need to talk." I said after several long minutes of silence.

"No we don't." I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"Yes we do, you know we do."

"Well I don't want to talk." And before I could say anything he had stormed off with me standing there shocked. Why did I have to fall in love with him? Wait, love? I banged my head against the wheel, before running after Will. I had a good idea of where he was going. I ran to his cabin and just threw the door open and marched in to see Will looking at me surprised.

"Emily…"

"I don't care if you don't want to talk, we are." I said and then I slammed the door shut so it was only Will and I, in his cabin.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said turning his back to me while I snorted.

"Oh I can name three things to talk about."

"Oh and what are they."

"My death, your family, and us." He turned to look at me.

"What us? There is no us." The words stung me as my heart felt like Will had stabbed it. Will must have seen my face because he said.

"Emily…"

"Fine two things to talk about, but we're talking about them." I spat at him. Finally he nodded he took a seat on one of the chairs as I stayed standing.

"Ok let's start me, I died."

"I think I know that. I just don't know why." He said looking up at me.

"I died because I thought it was best for everyone, and I…I was scared." Will quirked one of his eyebrows.

"Scared, of what?" I stopped pacing and looked him square in the eye.

"You."

"Me? How did I scare you?" He asked bewildered. I ran a hand through my hair, as I suddenly felt nervous about what I was going to say.

"Because you just do." I yelled at him as he looked at me.

"Everything that happened to us, it scared me. I mean you're you, and I'm me, and what we were together. It was good…it was great. I never felt that way about anyone before and that scared me. And you were married, with a son. It was too much to take and what I did was selfish, I realize that, but it was a good idea at the time. I just need to get away, the pain of everything was too great, and I'm sorry I hurt you, and I didn't want to. If I had known that your son would die three years later and then Elizabeth later, I wouldn't have done. I would have stayed and lived the pain. But I didn't know and I'm sorry." By now tears were streaming down my face as everything went blurry. I didn't even notice Will stand up and come over to me, until I felt his strong arms go around my waist and he pulled me to him. As I cried into his chest as he held me. He led me to a couch as we sat down with me in his arms as he gently rocked me, until the tears stopped. I pulled away slightly away from him so I could look into his eyes. He brought a hand up to my face and wiped away the remaining tears. We stayed like that for a long time, just looking at each other.

"It killed me when you died. I stayed in my room for days, I just couldn't believe it, and I blamed myself." I shook my head no.

"It wasn't your fault." He held up a hand to shut me up. He then continued.

"I felt like a part of me died, and I realized that you and me were much more then just a fling." I felt that way too, but I kept quiet.

"And then I just tried to forget about you, and I went back to my duties as captain and everything was going good, I mean I thought about you everyday especially when I was trying to go to sleep, your face haunted me." I gave a small smile as he caressed my cheek.

"And then my one day on land came and Elizabeth told me what had happened to my son William, he died of a plague that came through the island. And those seven years alone had hardened Elizabeth, she had never let the grief go, it just ate her up for seven years. And in some way she thought it was my fault. So when I tried to console her she just started yelling at me, she said it was my fault that our son was dead. And then she threw my chest at me along with the key, and she told me she never wanted to see me again."

"What did you do?" I asked as I had started absent-mindedly rubbing circles on his chest, in the exposed area of his shirt. My head was leaning against his chest, where his heart should be. But I could have sworn I heard his heart beat speed up a little from across the room. He sighed before saying.

"I did as she asked me to; I left with my heart and the key to it. And I never saw her again, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, she died five years later, or at least that's what Jack told me."

"Were you sad?" I asked as he took my hand into his as the entwined together.

"Of course, I had loved Elizabeth."

"But." I said as I felt he had more to say.

"The relationship was strained, even before William died." I looked up at him surprised.

"How so?" I asked intrigued as I settled back down on him.

"Well there is a rule to being the Dutchman, after he finished his ten years of duties he is allowed to leave his job as the Dutchman, if his love stayed faithful to him fro those ten years."

"Are you saying Elizabeth cheated on you?" I asked shocked, she wouldn't do that, would she?

"No she was faithful."

"Then why are you still the Dutchman?" I asked.

"Well because the Dutchman has to be faithful as well." Realization dawned on me as I finally figured out what he had been trying to say.

"And you well know I wasn't and Elizabeth knew about the rule and so she was shocked when I told her that I would have to be heading back to the ship for another ten years. Our relationship was doomed from then, even before then I realized our marriage wasn't a good one. She deserved someone she could see all the time not once every ten years."

"Do you wish you hadn't married her?" I asked hesitantly.

"I loved Elizabeth, but if I had known what would have happened afterwards, then I say no. She didn't deserve the life she got." We stayed silent for a couple of minutes, just thinking, I was thinking how good it was to be this close to Will again. His scent was intoxicating as I breathed it in.

"I'm glad you told me." I whispered as I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at me.

"Well I thought you deserved to know, and you were right we needed to talk." I realized that I should go look for Odette, make sure she is doing good. So I groaned and untangled myself from Will.

"I better go look for Odette." I said as I stood up and I gave him a sad smile. He smiled at me and motioned for me to go. Just as I was out the door Will yelled.

"Emily." I turned around confused as he smiled at me and said.

"We are ok." I cocked my head to the side as his words finally made sense; I smiled back at him before walking into the hallway. I made my way onto the deck and jumped back onto the Pearl, as soon as I stepped on the deck Odette ran towards me, and I gave her a hug.

"Emily I have been looking all over for you."

"Well I'm sorry, I was visiting a friend. What do you want to do?" I asked her as I stood up and she looked at me and smiled.

"Well Anamaria give me some rope and I was going to make a bracelet, you can make you too, come on." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards our room. Once inside I saw small strands of rope on the floor and Odette plopped herself down on the floor as she started working on hers. I sat down across from her as Star rubbed up against me.

"Are you going to make one?" I shook my head no.

"I'm not good at crafts, my best craft is sword fighting."

"Isn't that dangerous?" She asked looking up at me, while I laughed and nodded. I watched her in silence for awhile before finally saying.

"Odette?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Like family anywhere, where I know you'll be safe?" She thought about it for a couple of minutes before saying.

"Yes, my Mother lives in London." That was good we will be porting in London in a couple of days.

"Why does she live there?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I went on a trip with my Father one day and when we came back she was gone, only a letter saying she had gone to London. My grandparents live there."

"Why do you think she ran away?" I asked as I stroke Star.

"That's easy, my Father hit her, a lot harder then he ever hit me. She told me she was going to run away, she said she would come back for me one day, but she never did."

"How old were you when that happened?"

"Five and now I'm eight." We lapsed into a silence until she said.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Why did you save me, most people just look on?" I sighed as images of my Father hitting me flashed through my mind.

"I save you, because when I was little my Father hit me too." She looked shocked.

"He did?" I smiled down at her and playfully ruffled her hair.

"Yes he did, he did this to me." I said as I raised my shirt up to reveal my burn mark. Her eyes got as big as saucers.

"How did he do that?"

"He took an iron that had been resting in the fire and he set it down on me." A lone tear fell down my cheek as Odette crawled over to me and sat in my lap giving me a hug. I returned it. I felt her take my wrist and I felt something go on it. And I looked down to see a rope bracelet on my wrist. I looked down at her as she smiled up at me.

"It's a friendship bracelet." I smiled before hugging her again.

"I'll wear it everyday." I whispered as I held the young girl. I finally let go and she went back to her spot and she picked up Star.

"Are you going to make one?" She asked again trying to change the subject.

"Maybe later." I said as I took a couple of strands of rope and I put them in the pocket of the jacket I had been wearing.

"Want to go up to the deck and see what everyone else is doing?" I asked and she nodded and I took her hand as we walked up. When we got up there I saw most of the Pearls crew sitting around the deck drinking rum and talking. Even some of the Dutchman's crew came over, it was like a party. I went over and sat on a crate as Odette sat on my lap, she was trying to learn the song a pirate's life for me, which the crew was singing. I felt someone sit beside me and I smiled when I saw it was Will. He smiled back before putting an arm around my shoulder gently pulling me to him, as I leaned against him. And for once in a long time, everything was perfect.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	8. Goodbye my friend

I Fear Love

"Do you really have to go?" Odette asked as I tucked her into my hammock. I sighed and smiled at her and said.

"Yes Odette, it's my turn to do the night patrol, and besides you have Anamaria to keep you company, right Anamaria?" I asked as I turned to see Anamaria shake her head yes.

"Beside Odette you should be excited." I said as she looked up at me surprised.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow we will reach London, and then we will look for you family." She looked happy and she nodded her head.

"I'll see you in the morning, ok?" She shook her head and I kissed her forehead. I turned back to Anamaria and smiled at her before walking out of the room. I walked up to the deck and sat down on the railing. An hour went by without anything happening and I was getting bored. I had put my hand in my pocket and I felt some ropes in there. I looked confused as I pulled them out to find they were the rope strings from yesterday, seeing nothing else to do I started making a bracelet. I looked at the bracelet Odette had made for me and I copied the pattern. It was slow going to make the bracelet; it took me about an hour till I deemed it worthy for someone to wear. Just as I finished it I felt someone eyes on me, acting oblivious I quietly looked around the deck to see no one on the deck. I then did a brief look over at the Dutchman to see Will smiling at me. I smiled back and motioned for him to come over. I tucked the bracelet into my pocket as he landed a little behind me, he then came and sat on the railing looking at me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as I looked at the ocean.

"Something like that, you?"

"Night duty." He nodded in understanding.

"So what were you making?" He asked curiously as I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Spying on me Mr. Turner?" I asked coyly. He smirked and said.

"What can I say, you're interesting." I smiled and replied.

"Of course I am I mean I am Emily James." I said while he rolled his eyes and I lightly punched him in the arm. A comfortable silence came over us until Will broke it by saying.

"So tomorrow Odette goes home?" I nodded my head feeling sad.

"And how do you feel about that?" He asked and I looked up at him confused and said.

"Fine, I mean as long as her family treats her better then her Father did, then I will be fine."

"Are you sad?" I nodded my head looking down.

"She's like a little sister." He nodded his head.

"Yeah she is adorable, and she even puts up with Jack." I snorted and put a hand to my mouth to stop laughing. A wind sped by us and I shivered; one thing I had hated about this journey was the farther we went north the colder it got.

"I hate the cold; I mean the Caribbean is never like this." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Well you better get use to it; it's only going to get colder." He said as he too rubbed his hands together.

"Jack said while we're in London we need to by firs coats, hats, anything that will keep us warm, I have never worn fur before." I said.

"It seems barbaric." I said.

"This coming from the fiercest female pirate ever." He said laughing.

"Well even pirates have compassion." Will then raised one of his eyebrows and I sighed and said.

"Ok, few do, but there is some."

"Yeah they're dying breed." I laughed as I suddenly felt warmer, was it from Will?

"Do you think we will find her family?" I asked after several minutes of silence, Will looked at me and I knew he knew who I was talking about.

"Well London is a big city, but as long as you know the Mother's last name, you should be able to find her."

"I hope we do find her family." We talked for a little bit longer before Will went back to the Dutchman, I felt colder once he was gone and I sat with my knees coming up to my chest for the rest of my shift. Finally around dawn Marty came and took over for me, I couldn't even feel my bones as I walked back to my cabin to find everyone and cat in it were asleep. I sighed as I sat down on the floor trying to regain use in my right hand. I was leaning up against the far wall and I heard a slight rustling noise, it was coming from my hammock. I saw Odette's green eyes peer at me as she watched me.

"Emily?" She whispered, and I looked up at her.

"What?" I whispered back not wanting to wake Anamaria.

"Why are you on the floor, and why do you look pale." I quietly chuckled at her questions. She had a bright mind, nothing got past her.

"I am on the floor because there is nowhere else to sleep and I didn't want to disturb you when I came in, and I look pale because I have been on the deck all night and it is very cold, anymore questions?" I said with a smile. She shook her head no.

"You can sleep up here with me if you want." I nodded no and said.

"No it's almost dawn and I have to be up to help the crew, but thanks for offering." I said as I yawned. She shrugged and then got out of the hammock and came and sat down on my lap.

"There now we're both on the floor." I laughed as she snuggled into me.

"So when do we get to London?"

"Around noon." I said remembering what Jack had told me.

"Odette?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember where your grandparents live? Or they last name; it would be good if you did because it would make it easier to fin them."

"Their last name is Madison, but I vaguely remember where they live. All I know is that the live in the city, right by the docking ports and that they live by a flower shop." I sighed this could be hard. We sat and talked for a few minutes until we both got ready and headed up to the deck. Odette went off to talk with Pintel and Ragetti while I helped with the morning works. After another hour of work I looked around for Odette to find her nowhere. I wandered over to Pintel and Ragetti and asked.

"Hey do you two no where Odette went?"

"Uh last time we say her she was walking on the railing." Pintel said carelessly. I whirled around and ran to the railing to find her nowhere; I then looked down at the ocean. What if she fell? What if she's dead, I mean can she swim. I was just about to race to the back of the ship when I heard a happy glee. I looked up to see Odette holding onto a robe and flying around on the Dutchman's deck, Will was standing below her and she let go and he caught her with ease. I breathed in a huge sigh of relief, Odette and Will took notice of me and walked over to the railing.

"Hi Emily, did you see what I did?" She asked excitedly as she swung over from the Dutchman and onto the Pearl. Will was smiling at me sheepishly.

"Yes I did, but what did I say about telling me before wandering off. I thought you fell overboard."

"Why would I do that?" She asked innocently.

"To give me a heart attack." I said sarcastically, she simply shrugged before seeing Jack and running off to hear one of his stories. I looked over at Will and tried to glare at him but he was giving me wounded puppy look and the only thing I could do was smile at him before returning back to my work. The rest of the morning went by quickly and soon London came into view. I was sitting on the railing watching Jack tell Odette a story as we started to dock. I walked over and said.

"Odette we're docking, you need to say goodbye to everyone know." She looked down sadly and nodded.

"Goodbye Jack, you're the best pirate I've ever met." Jack smiled down at her and gave her a big hug and said.

"And you darling are the best eight year old girl I've ever met, here take this." And Jack grabbed a small gold coin out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"It's not cursed right?" I had to laugh and so did Jack.

"No love it's not, it's just regular gold." She nodded and took it and put it in her pocket. She then hopped pf of his lap and started walking around the deck saying goodbye to everyone. I stayed standing beside Jack.

"Jealous?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"Of what?"

"That I'm the best pirate ever?" He said smirking while I laughed.

"Ah Jack she only told you that to make you feel good about yourself, because everyone knows I'm the best pirate ever." Jack snorted and said.

"Keep telling yourself that darling." I rolled my eyes as Odette came back over and said she was ready. I took her hand and we started walking down the ramp and onto the docks. London sure was busy, people all over the place. I had to pick Odette up for fear of losing her in the crowd. Soon we came upon a flower shop and Odette said.

"That looks like the one I remember." I nodded and started walking down the street. Once we came to a section of houses I had to ask people where the Madison house was. Soon we came upon it; it was a small house that looked like it had two stories on it. As soon as we stepped in front of it Odette yelled.

"This is it Emily!" I nodded and she squirmed out of my arms. She ran to the front door and knocked on it, it was opening as I came to stand in front of it. An elder woman opened it and looked at us confused.

"What can I do for you?" She asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice, which had a heavy English accent.

"Grandma it's me, Odette!" Odette said happily and the woman looked down at the girl for several long minutes before smiling.

"Odette it is you!" She swept the girl up in a hug as Odette squealed happily.

"Why I never thought I see you again, come in, you two Miss…" The lady said motioning for me. I was about to answer when Odette said.

"That's Emily James, she's a famous pirate!" Odette said happily as we walked into the home. I saw the woman pale for a brief second before giving me a weak smile.

"Why that must be fun." She said quietly to herself as she looked me over. She led us into the kitchen as she started getting food for us. I declined to have some but Odette dig right in. Suddenly I heard the front door open and I heard two voices, a male and a female.

"But papa he was trying to cheat me." A woman, sounded older then me said.

"I know that man and he is honorably." And elder male voice said. They walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks. The woman looked slightly older then me and the man looked around to be the grandma's age. The woman paled as she looked at Odette who was looking at her.

"Odette?" The woman whispered and the girl nodded and smiled. The woman then ran to Odette and started hugging her and crying. I looked away feeling a little out of place, I mean I was the only woman here in pants, and I think having the sword at my side wasn't helping anything.

"I can't believe you're here, how did you get here?" She asked after pulling away from her daughter. Odette pointed at me and smiled.

"Emily saved me, she brought me here." The woman looked over at me and smiled. She then stood up and said.

"Odette there's a dog in the backyard why don't you go play with it while we talk to Miss…"

"Emily James." I said as Odette nodded and walked out to the backyard. Once she was gone the woman turned to me and said.

"Why thank you for bring her back, but how did you find her?" She asked curiously and I saw the other two people nod as well. They all took a seat at the table as they listened to me.

"Well see the ship I was on ported in this French town where Odette was and I found her getting abused by her Father so I saved her and when she told me she had family here I decided to dropped her off here. And here we are." I said making a long story short.

"You said ship, what are you a merchant sailor?" The man asked as I smirked.

"No I'm a pirate." I smiled at the shocked faces of the woman and man; the older woman just looked down.

"A pirate, with a good heart?" I nodded and smiled.

"It's not hard to believe."

"Well what do you want in return?" The man said suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just wanted Odette to be safe, I know what it's like to be abused and I knew that Odette didn't deserve it."

"Well thank you for bring her to me, do you plan on staying because we have a spare room you could use." I laughed and shook my head no.

"No I have to leave, I'm on an adventure of sorts, I just wanted to make sure Odette got here safely, so I should probably go."

"Do you want to say goodbye first?" The woman asked and I shook my head yes.

"Just go in the backyard." I nodded my head and walked into the backyard to see Odette petting a small puppy. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Emily come and pet the doggy." I sighed and said.

"I can't Odette, I have to say goodbye." She looked up at me and shook her head no.

"You can't leave Emily; you're suppose to stay here with me." She said with tears already starting to come out of her eyes. I shook my head no and I sat down on the grass motioning for her to sit in my lap, she did and I said.

"I know you want me to stay, and I want to, but I can't. I made a promise to get you here safely and my promise has been fulfilled. Besides you don't need me here, you have your mother and grandparents."

"But I want you to stay." Tears started coming to my eyes as well.

"I know and I would give anything to stay Odette but I can't."

"How will I remember you?" She asked looking up at me. I smiled as I pulled out the bracelet I hade made the other night. I took her wrist and tied it on.

"There wear it everyday as I will do with yours, and think of me and smile." She looked up at me and smiled. I gave her a hug before standing up and placing her on the ground.

"I've got to go, but we'll see each other again some day."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said as I smiled at her. I gave her one last hug and I started walking away. When I was at the door Odette yelled my name and I turned around.

"I love you!" She called out and I smiled.

"I love you too." And then I walked back through the house, the people were staring at me as I wiped away some tears.

"Here this is just a small token of our appreciation." Odette mother said as she handed me a basked filled with food.

"No it's fine I don't need it." But the woman persisted and I finally took it. I walked out of the house and into the breezy day. My tears were gone but my heart still hurt. I made my way to the market and bought some furs to keep warm with and then I walked back to the Pearl. I stood at the railing watching as London got smaller and smaller, I felt an arm on my shoulder and I turned around to see Will smiling sadly at me.

"I'm fine." I said as I wiped away a couple of tears. He looked into my eyes and pulled me into his embrace as I cried.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	9. Bloody sirens

I Fear Love

I shivered as I woke up. The room was dim, because the sun wasn't up. When I breathed white mist came out of my mouth, it was that cold. I snuggled more into my fur blanket, but my bones were still cold to the bone. For the past five days we had been in below 0 temperatures, a far cry from the sunny and hot Caribbean. We had even passed glaciers, something I had never thought I would see. Seeing that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep, I got out of my hammock and changed into new clothes. I put on brown pants with a vest and a white shirt, I put on a blue jacket with my fur coat and hat, and I put on a pair of gloves. I walked up to the deck to be greeted by a gust of wind that almost knocked me over; I shivered as I walked over to Jack who was even more bundled up then me.

"If you don't die from the cold I am going kill you." I said darkly as I stood next to him. He smirked at me and said.

"And good morning to you to darling." I glared at him as he smiled his signature smile.

"How much longer do we have be in the cold?" I asked as we sailed through the ice. Jack shrugged and said.

"Well we have to lose ourselves to find world's end, so whenever we're lost enough I presume."

"Oh that makes me feel better." I said as I looked at the Dutchman.

"Cheer up love, I mean we're on an adventure smile." He smiled at me while I only glared back, finally his smile faltered and he said.

"You are a sad human being." I laughed as he walked off. I walked to the railing which was white from frost, I looked up at the gray sky, I hadn't seen the sun in five days. I missed the sun's rays coming down on my tan skin; I missed being in the Caribbean, sailing the sea and seeing old friends and being a pirate. I looked down at the rope bracelet Odette had made for me and I smiled, I hope she is well in London with her family. She probably has already forgotten about me, I sighed and then I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned to see Anamaria bundled up as well.

"Cold isn't it." She said as she stood next to me.

"It's a far cry from hell." I said looking out at distant glaciers. Anamaria laughed and said.

"What was hell like?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I might die someday and I know I'm not going to heaven so it would be nice to know where I'll be spending eternity."

"We are getting immortality, you know that right?" I asked scared that the cold was messing with Anamaria's head. Anamaria laughed and nodded her head.

"I know, but I could die before we get there and I just want to know what hell's like."

"Well for starters its dark, and there tons of people, but they don't notice you. They just stand there for eternity talking to themselves saying why they don't deserve be there." I paused thinking about hell and shivers went up through my entire body.

"You feel so alone, and all you can do there is think. Think of the bad things you did when you were alive. Think about why you are there, think till all you can think about is how messed up you are, and how you do in face deserve to be there. To rot for eternity in hell. It's unnerving and I never want to go back." I said as I tore my gaze away from the glacier that I had been staring at the entire time I had been talking.

"Wow." Anamaria whispered.

"Yeah." I then took notice that we had become engulfed in fog. I look around to see that I could barley see the Dutchman which was only a few yards away from the Pearl.

"Anamaria?"

"Yes?"

"What's with the fog?" I asked as it became thicker and I could only see the silhouette of Anamaria. I heard people running around and yelling but I couldn't see anyone. I couldn't even see my hand in front of me. I blindly grabbed for the railing until I found it. I held tightly for fear of what was out there.

"Emily are you there?" A voice said from beside me, Anamaria's.

"Yes I am, Anamaria grab my hand!" I call out to her as I put my hand out in the direction her voice had come from. Soon I felt her grab it and I pulled her to the railing. We held onto the railing for who knows how long, but then the fog started to get lighter, and then it dispersed. I looked up to see that we were still on water, but there was no ice or glaciers, and it wasn't freezing. I suddenly felt warm in my fur clothing and I took it off as I felt better. Anamaria did the same as we looked at the water. The Dutchman then came up behind us blocking the view, Will was by the railing with his Father and spotting us he smiled. I returned it before turning around to see Jack walking towards us.

"Jack where are we?" Anamaria asked as he stood in front of us.

"Why darling we are close to worlds' end. It's just that way." He pointed straight ahead and sure enough several miles off was water but it appeared to just fall down, and there was nothing beyond it. I looked up the sky was grey and there was some thunder and lightening going on in the sky. At least we weren't freezing. I walked over to the back of the ship, and I climbed up the rope ladder to the crow's nest. It was so much easier on the Dutchman. Once I got to the top I saw world's end, and it was amazing. At the end it all just dropped off to a huge waterfall, or at least that's what I think. We were getting closer why a song started playing. I could hear it even from up at the crow's nest. It was a nice melody and it was quiet and then voices started singing. I looked around wondering what's going on. I looked down at the deck to see all the men walking over to the railing. A thought came to me.

"Sirens." I muttered before going down the ladder as quickly as I could. Once I landed on the deck I saw all the men by the railing. Some even trying to get over the railing. Anamaria was pulling them back.

"Emily what's going on?" As I ran over to help her.

"Sirens." I yelled as I pulled Jack back from jumping in the water. The waterfall was coming up soon.

"We have to get the men away from the railing." I yelled and Anamaria nodded. I looked around the deck trying to think of something. I saw some rope and a thought came to me.

"Watch them for a second." I yelled as I ran over to the railing. I grabbed the rope and I tied rope to the mast, it still was very long even after that. Anamaria turned towards me and smiled when she saw what I was doing.

"Ok push them to me." I yelled and she started pushing the crew to me. Once they were all more or less clumped together I ran behind them and then back to the mast, Anamaria came up to me and we pulled hard till the entire crew was tied to the mast. They were all struggling trying to get away. I sighed and smiled towards Anamaria. My smile then turned to a frown, Anamaria noticed and said.

"What's wrong?"

"Dutchman." I said as I ran to the railing to look over at the Dutchman, all of her crew was at the railing trying to get in the sea. I looked at the waterfall we would be hitting it in several minutes. I turned back to Anamaria.

"You stay here and watch them; I'll go and help the Dutchman." She nodded and I jumped on the railing. I grabbed a hanging rope and swung over to the Dutchman; I jumped down on the deck and stumbled a little before regaining my balance. I ran to the railing and grabbed several of the crewmen back who were about to fall to their watery deaths. I groaned in pain as I pulled back men who were two times my weight. I saw rope again and decided to do my plan again, it worked the first time. I tied the rope around the mast, but how am I going to get them near me? I got an idea. I whistled really loud causing them all to turn to me.

"Fellow's there's sirens over there!" I said pointing behind me they started running forward and I ran behind them running in a circle till they were all around the mast. I tied the rope several times around and then I tied it into a big knot.

"Comfy boys?" I asked I looked them over making sure everyone was there. I saw no Will. I cursed under my breath as I ran around the deck looking for him.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself as I turned around I saw Bootstrap pointing up to where the wheel was. I followed his finer to see Will hanging over the railing. I ran up the stairs and soon I was up by the wheel. I heard thundering water and I turned around to see the waterfall in clear view; we would be hitting it in a minute. The Pearl was already heading down. I looked back to Will and I ran over to him and I wrapped my hands around his waist pulling him away from the railing, as he turned around the ship started going down the waterfall I let go of Will as I flew back into the wheel. I looked up to see him coming down as well, he crashed into me, and his lips landed on mine. As we descended the waterfall. I broke away from him as I looked down the waterfall and I started to scream. Will still disoriented from the sirens just looked around as I grabbed onto him to make sure he didn't fall anywhere else. I shut my eyes and everything then felt calm, it felt like we weren't falling anymore. I opened my eyes to see that the ship was resting in water, we weren't falling anymore. The sun was out and shining down on us. I looked up at Will who I was still holding onto in a near death grip. His eyes lost that daze look and he shook his head and he looked around. He looked down at me and he looked confused but he smiled down at me. I only smiled back before sighing in relief, and then I rest my head on his chest.

"Emily what happened?"

"Sirens." Then I realized the crew was still tied to the mast.

"Uh oh." I muttered and Will raised an eyebrow as I let go of him and ran down the stairs down to the deck. Will followed behind me and laughed as he looked at his crew. They were still tied to the mast looking confused. I looked over to see the Pearl next to us looking in good shape.

"Could you untie us please?" Billy asked as we stopped laughing. I nodded and undid the knot and I removed the rope as the crew walked out of it and started stretching.

"What happened?" Bootstrap asked as he put a hand to his head.

"Sirens." I said for like the fourth time that day.

"Why weren't you affected?" Lenny asked coming over to me. I smirked and said.

"Because I'm a woman, and you're not." I said as the crew laughed. I looked over at the Pearl to see the crew also walking around slightly disoriented.

"Hey I'm going to head back to the Pearl." Everyone nodded and I smiled over at Will one last time as I walked back to the railing. I hopped over to the Pearl, and I walked over to Jack. Who was sitting on the stairs steps drinking a bottle of rum. I sat down next to him and asked.

"Where are we Jack?"

"We are at world's end." I rolled my eyes.

"A bit more specific please." He laughed and smirked at me.

"Well we're on Hallucination Sea and we have to stay on it until we reach inmortalidad, or at least that's what the map says."

"Hallucination Sea, inmortalidad?" I asked at the naming of these places, Jack only shrugged and said.

"I didn't name them."

"I get inmortalidad it's Spanish for immortality, but Hallucination Sea?"

"It's named that because we will be seeing the thing we want most, and we must prevail through it to reach inmortalidad." He said passionately.

"Why Jack that's very deep." I said patting him on the back, he smiled and said.

"I know whoever wrote it on this map is a genius." He said showing me the map where it in fact said that, I sighed, well there went me thinking Jack could be deep. I took my hand off Jack's back as I looked at the sea. This mission just got harder; the thing we wanted most would appear to us. What do you do when the thing you want most is a person, and he's on the next ship?

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	10. Hot hallucinations

I Fear Love

I looked on in mild interest as Gibbs and Pintel dragged Cotton down to his cabin. For the past three days pretty much anyone one the Pearl had to be detain from jumping in the sea, to their death. Hallucination Sea a dangerous sea, Cotton was the latest one. His hallucination was his childhood home, a farm where he had grown up, or at least that's what his parrot said. It was night out and I had just come up to do my night shift. I was leaning against the railing when Jack walked up to me.

"Hello love, you will be ok watching the ship right? Do you want someone to stay with you?" I smirked at Jack before replying.

"No Jack I'll be fine on my own, besides I have something none of you have." I said as I turned back to the ocean. Jack raised an eyebrow and said.

"Oh and what is that?" I put a finger to my head and tapped it a couple of times.

"Mind over matter." I said as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say darling, but if I come up tomorrow and you're not here because you're dead I will not feel sorry for you." I glared at Jack as he walked off. Soon the deck was deserted and I sat on the railing overlooking the ocean, it was pretty, in an odd way. It was very blue, wherever we were you could always see the bottom. And even odder was there was no fish, at all. Now with a moon in the sky, even though it seemed brighter then the moon I was use to. It made the ocean glimmer in its light.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" I looked up sharply to see Will sitting right next to me. I looked around the deck, how had he got here without me hearing him?

"Will what are you doing here?" I asked as I looked over at the Dutchman's deck to see it vacant.

"To see you of course." He said smiling brightly at me. I raised one of my eyebrows but just shrugged it off.

"Well you should be sleeping." I said as I turned back to the ocean, him being here was…unnerving.

"I was trying to but I had a dream that is haunting me." I looked up curiously at him and motioned for him to continue.

"What about?" I asked when he didn't take my hint.

"About you, in a very compromising position." I felt my face heat up till I was sure my face was as red as a tomato. He smiled at me reaction and laughed.

"Aw you're cute when you're embarrassed." He said as he reached a hand to my face and tucked back a strand of hair that had fallen into my face. He kept his hand on my cheek caressing my cheek.

"Why are you acting like this?" I whispered this was so unlike Will. He only smiled before sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me to him, I gasped in surprise as we were sitting really close together. My hands were on his chest as his held tightly around my waist. My breaths became shallow as I realized how close we were two each other.

"Love makes people act strange." And before I could respond he brought his lips down on me I gasped in surprise but it was muffled by his lips. His hands roamed my lower body, and they even went under my shirt to touch my stomach. His tongue demanded entrance into my mouth as I gave it to him; it was a passionate kiss, a kiss I had never experienced with Will before. He could be passionate, I had seen it before, but his passion was gentler then him roaming all over me like an animal. I pulled away as I felt I was going to pass out due to lack of air. I waited for my breaths to become less shallow before I said.

"What was the stone you made my necklace out of?" I said as I started intently into his brown eyes. He gave a confused look and said.

"Necklace?"

"Yes that necklace you made for me, what was the stone made of?" I said my voice becoming quieter.

"Uh limestone?" I shook my head no and smiled sadly at him.

'Turquoise, you're not Will." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Of course I'm Will, who else could I possibly be?"

"You're my hallucination; Will would never act that way, at least not without giving me some warning." I said as I turned back to the ocean, I closed my eyes for several minutes and when I opened them and looked back at the spot where the hallucination had been sitting to find it empty. I sighed and thought about that kiss, it had been good, more then good, it had been great. But I couldn't help but feel sadden at the fact that it wasn't actually Will, but a figure of my imagination. How badly did I want to finger my turquoise necklace but knowing it wasn't there, I settled on Odette's rope bracelet. Sadly it wasn't the same, how I missed that necklace and everything it had represent. I stayed in the same position for the rest of my shift, close to dawn Ragetti came and relieved me of my duties. I walked wearily to my cabin and I walked in quietly, because I thought Anamaria would be sleeping. So to my surprise when I turned around I saw Anamaria laying in her hammock petting Star while looking up at me.

"What are you doing up?" I asked as I collapsed down onto my hammock, fluffing my pillow to a comfy position.

"Couldn't sleep, how was your shift?" I thought about my answer before saying.

"It was…interesting." I said slowly as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Interesting how?"

"I made out with a hallucination." I said bluntly as her eyes got big and I saw her bite down on her tongue.

"You might as well just laugh." I said and true to my word she burst out laughing. She laughed for a good five minutes and once she was done tears were streaming down her face. She took one look at me and started laughing again as I just rolled my eyes frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but a hallucination?" I nodded my face feeling warm.

"Who?" I looked at her giving her a look that meant do you really have to ask? She nodded in understanding and said.

"Will huh?" I nodded as I put my pillow on top of me head. I was praying that I could die right there and then, hell had to be better then this.

"Was it good?" Hell has to be way better then this. I raised the pillow over my head and looked over at her as if she was mad.

"What do you think?" I snapped. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well I've never kissed Will, so I don't know what's it like."

"It was good, really good, but it wasn't the real Will." I said as I looked at her.

"Is that how you could tell?" I nodded.

"The hallucination was kissing me hard with passion, as if he hadn't kissed anyone in a hundred years. Will's kisses are softer with just the same passion but gentler, his kisses are filled with love and the leave you warm and feeling safe after he kisses you." I said smiling thinking about all the times we had kissed on the Dutchman, my favorite having been after I had woken up from almost drowning from the Kraken. Anamaria smiled at me and said in a teasing voice.

"Oh someone's in love with the captain." I glared at her before chucking my pillow at her hitting her right in the face. I laughed as she fell out of the hammock. She got up and glared at me before chucking the pillow back and sitting on her hammock glaring at me, while I smiled innocently back.

"I do not love Will." I said after several moments of silence. Anamaria snorted and I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Saying you don't love Will is like saying Jack can live without rum." I rolled my eyes.

"I mean besides that, he was your hallucination he's the thing you want most."

"Doesn't mean I love him." I said quietly.

"You do love him, you're just scared." I looked sharply at her.

"I am Emily James; I'm not scared of anything." I spat angrily at her.

"Except love, you're afraid Will won't return your feelings. If you weren't scared then you wouldn't have killed yourself." Silence came as I thought over her words, they had stung, but they were true. I sighed, when had my life become this complicated. It's only well that I haven't gone crazy.

"Emily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out." I shook my head no.

"No you're right, I am scared. I am scared that Will doesn't love me, when I killed myself I told myself it was for good reasons. Will would be with his wife and he wouldn't be cheating. I told myself that was why I did it. But I knew the real reason; it was because I was scared that I wasn't good enough for him. And I'm not good enough for him, he deserves someone who can love him and I don't know if I can. I try so hard but it never works, and the sad thing is I know I could love him, if I just tried hard enough, but I'm scared." Tears were streaming down my face as I finished talking. And wordlessly Anamaria stood up and came over and hugged me, as I held on tightly to her. Sobbing until the tears stopped, and the crying subsided. She pulled away from me and said.

"Emily don't ever say you're not good enough, you are. Everyone knows that, Will knows that. You just need to know it." I nodded my head and I whispered.

"We need to get ready for the day." She nodded and released me as I climbed out of the hammock and we set about getting ready for the day. I put on black pants with a red shirt and a black vest. I put my hair up in a ponytail and I put my sword hilt on.

"We better reach that island soon." I said as we walked up to the deck. Anamaria nodded her head. And we set about doing the morning activities. Once they were done I walked over to Jack and sat down next to him.

"Hello darling." He said as he offered me some rum, which I gladly took.

"How far are we away from inmortalidad?" I asked as I handed the bottle back to him as he took a swig.

"Hopefully we will reach it by tonight, and then tomorrow we will get our immortality." I nodded me approval.

"Even though there is something I have to tell you love." I groaned but nonetheless listened to him.

"Remember us getting attacked by that pirate ship, the day you were resurrected?" I nodded my head.

"Remember how I borrowed their maps."

"You mean steal?" I asked.

"Borrowed love borrowed."

"With no intention of returning them." He looked at me odd.

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Will said it." He nodded remembering and smiled.

"Yes the whelp now back to the topic at hand, well I fear they too are heading inmortalidad as well, seeking our treasure."

"What are you saying Jack?" I asked taking his rum and taking a swig from it, fearing the answer.

"I'm just saying we might have company."

"But we didn't see them on our way here."

"That's not the only way into world's end." I groaned.

"You are unbelievable." I said after several minutes of silence. Jack smiled at me and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Glad you think so love."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Well to me it was, and that's all that matters." I just looked at him weirdly; I don't even want to know what goes on in his head.

"Ok let's move on to another subject, how was your shift last night?"

"I made out with a hallucination." I said not looking at him, might as well tell him before Anamaria did. I saw him raise an eyebrow from the corner of my eye. He was about to say something when I interrupted.

"Don't say a word." He nodded and patted me on the back and handed me the rum as I took it and drank the remaining of it. After I finished it I went back to working with the crew, the rest of the day went by slowly, not much happened. Men saw hallucinations and they wanted it so they tried jumping off the ship and we had to stop them. It was rather dull. Around sunset I was sitting on a crate listening to Ragetti and Pintel argue over God's know what when someone shouted.

"Land ho." I looked up in interest and ran to the railing as did the rest of the crew. Jack barged to the front and upon seeing the island he smiled and shouted.

"Inmortalidad, there she is men." And upon seeing Anamaria and I glaring at him he said.

"And ladies, get us as close as you can and we will go to it tomorrow." There was a murmur of disappointment as someone asked.

"Why can't we go tonight?" Someone I didn't know ask and Jack turned toward him and said.

"Because night is coming lad, we will have all the time tomorrow to get it. Now everyone get a good night of sleep." With that Jack retreated to his cabin. I yawned suddenly feeling tired from lack of sleep. Anamaria and I walked off to our cabin and changed into nightgowns, as we settled into our hammocks Anamaria asked.

"What do you think immortality is like?" I shrugged and said.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out tomorrow." And with that sleep claimed me, and with it an odd dream.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	11. A visiting dream

I Fear Love

_I was in a meadow, sitting on the ground surrounded by green trees. The sky was ocean blue with the sun warming me. I could hear distant animal noises but I could see no animals. _

"_It's good to finally meet you." A sweet voice said behind me and I turned around to see an angel. At least that's what she should have been. She had long brown hair that was hanging loosely in an invisible wind. Her brown eyes had a happy glint to them. She was in a long flowing white gown. She was familiar but yet not._

"_Who are you?" I asked standing up. She smiled at me and said._

"_I'm an Elizabeth Turner." My blood went cold at those words, Will's wife, granted she's dead but still. I took a step back from her and my hand instinctively went to my sword, she laughed and said._

"_There is no need for that Emily; I just want to talk to you. I've wanted to talk to you for a long time."_

"_How do you know my name?" I asked still scared, she again smiled and it made me feel more comfortable. _

"_I know a lot about you Emily James, in some ways more then you know yourself. Come let's sit." She walked over to a rock and sat on it, patting the rock next to her for me to sit on. I walked over to it wearily. _

"_What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I turned to face her, still drawn by her beauty._

"_My husband Will Turner, I know you know him." I widened my eyes as I turned away from her. _

"_You're not going to kill me are you?" I asked quietly as Elizabeth laughed and shook her head no._

"_Kill you?" I nodded weakly as her laughter finally subsided._

"_Why on earth would I want to kill you?" I looked at her confused. _

"_Because I was the cause Will cheated on you, you do know about that right?" I asked concerned that she didn't know about it. She nodded and said._

"_Yes I know and I am not angry." My eyes went doubled in size due to shock._

"_You're not?" She shook her head no._

"_Why should I? Will and I may have been married but we had no marriage. The only great thing out of our marriage was our son William. But he died not soon after Will had first met him. And when Will tried to console me seven years later I pushed him away, and I didn't see him again. I pushed him away, and I don't want you to do that to him."_

"_Push him away?" I asked confused. _

"_You are afraid to love him."_

"_So I've been told." I said thinking back to everyone that had told me that, it was actually a pretty good size list. Elizabeth laughed. We sat in silence for several moments before Elizabeth said._

"_I have called you here to ask of a favor of you."_

"_Name it." I said looking into her eyes._

"_Take care of him, love him. A lot of bad things have happened to him before, and I do not want him to lose someone he loves again. Will you promise me that?" She stared intently into my eyes as I nodded my head yes staring back at her. She smiled one last time and said._

"_Good now go." And with that everything went dark._

"Emily wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Anamaria looking down at me, with a stern face.

"I'm up." I said as I sat up and stretched thinking about that dream. Was it real or not? I yawned and look to see Anamaria getting dressed quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked as I got out of my hammock. She rolled her eyes at me and said.

"We're leaving for inmortalidad now, and if you don't hurry up they leave without us." She yelled at me as I sprang into action. I quickly pulled on my favorite outfit. Navy pants with a matching vest and coat and a white t-shirt. I barley had time to put on my boots before Anamaria was shoving me out the door causing me to fall into the wall of the hallway. She grabbed my arm and dragged me up to the deck where everyone else was already standing and getting ready to go. The island wasn't to far off, but far enough. We would have to be going in sailboats because the shallow water was to shallow to hold the Pearl. I looked over at the Dutchman to see her crew getting ready as well. Jack walked over to me.

"Morning love, ready for immortality?" I laughed and nodded. I couldn't help but think that Jack was looking a tad bit worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Scouts say that on the other side of the island are the pirates from earlier." I groaned, I guess this wouldn't be easy.

"Well looks like we'll be having some fun as well." I said trying to lighten Jack's spirit, because Jack when not happy is very hard to see. He smiled at me before calling out orders. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder and I gently got jerked around to see Will smiling at me. I smiled back before saying.

"Morning Will, don't get too bored on the ship." I said teasingly, in away I felt bad for Will. He couldn't go for fear of stepping on land. But that wasn't stopping his crew who were going to protect the rest of us. He smiled back at me before rolling his eyes.

"I've got something for you." He said and I raised one of my eyebrows. He then pulled a small trinket out of his pockets and held it up in front of me. I gasped as I recognized it.

"Will it's my necklace." I said happily as he motioned for me to turn around. Once my back was to him I felt him put it over my head and then let it rest on my chest. My fingers went up to finger with the necklace as I turned around and smiled at him.

"Have you had it the entire time?" I asked as he nodded and smiled at me sheepishly.

"What took you so long?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"I was waiting for the opportune moment." I smiled and said.

"Why thank you, you've had no idea about how much I have missed it." And with that I threw my arms around him giving him a big hug. He returned it and we held each other for a good minute before I pulled away due to Jack yelling at me to get on the sail boat.

"I should probably go." I turned around only for Will to grab my arm and turn me back to him.

"Be careful ok?" I smirked at him and replied.

"When am I not careful?" I asked as he laughed. I walked over to the railing and down to the ladder as the boat was already in the water.

"Took you long enough darling." Jack huffed as I sat next to him. I only smiled cheekily at him as he rolled his eyes and started shouting out orders for the rowing. We soon reached the island, and right from the start there was a river that we had to follow. We went past trees and other plants. The island was defiantly creepy that's for sure. Every once in awhile we would hear a rustling of bushes and someone would fire a shot. There were five rowboats in all, three of the Pearl and two of the Dutchman. I was sitting next to Jack and Gibbs was on my other side so I had to listen to him bab on about some superstition of his, while Pintel and Ragetti listened closely. I had to suppress my laughter as they both started praying. Soon enough the river got narrower and the water shallower, and we landed in front of a cave. We sailed into the cave and docked the boats on the rocky shore of it. It was dark and we had to light several lamps to be able to see. There were five paths leading off to other places. Jack then yelled.

"Ok you scraggy dogs, we need to split up to find our treasure, and once you find it make some kind of noise for all of us to hear, and don't even think about hiding the treasure because if you do I will give you the worst death on the face of the earth. And also be careful we are not alone." And with that we all split up. In my group there was Anamaria, Jack, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Pintel Ragetti, Billy, Lenny, Nicholas who I still hated. And Mark, a new addition to the Dutchman. We walk into the middle path; we had to have several lamps to be able to see. We walked for what seemed like hours and in circles. Before we finally found another path to travel on.

"I think we're getting closer." Jack said happily, as we just walked past another group of pirates from the Pearl.

"Sure we are." Anamaria said sarcastically. Jack glared at her.

"You don't have to kill my mood you know, mood killer." He spat back at her. She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her so they were only inches apart.

"Want to be saying that again?" He quickly nodded no and she let go and he smirked at her.

"I like that side of you love."

"Hey remember when Emily did that to Nicholas?" Billy asked Lenny but I could hear them. I smiled thinking back to that.

"Yeah except she punched him." They both snickered at Nicholas who got all red in the face.

"It wasn't that good of a punch." He mumbled, I raised an eyebrow and said.

"Oh Nicholas?" He turned to me and before he could say anything I punched him clear in the face sending him flying back into the moist wall.

"Still think it's not a good punch; because if you do I'll just keep punching you to I know I have a decent punch. I mean I wouldn't want to embarrass my self by punching lousily." Everyone laughed as Billy hoisted Nicholas up who weakly said.

"No it's a good punch, don't do it again." I smirked and said.

"That's what I thought." I then walked off in front of him strutting just a little. I walked in head of the group and then I found my self in a small cavern with five other paths leading off in other directions.

"You've got to be kidding me." Anamaria said as she came up behind me. Before anyone could say anything there was a battle cry and we were ambushed by the pirates from earlier. I grabbed my sword and blocked a hit from someone. I then stabbed him and jumped over his fallen body to stab someone else in the back.

"We've got to split up!" Gibbs yelled as most everyone did, I went to the farthest right one as several men came after me. I stabbed one of them before running off. I had no lamp and neither did the one's following me so I had to hold on to the all to support me. I heard the men behind me as I kept running at a fast pace. Luckily I never tripped but I was close to once. It felt like the path was leading up higher and higher as I got more tired. Suddenly I saw a light coming from the end of the past, with a last sprint of energy I ran to it and almost fell off the cliff's edge. I looked down to see that we were about three stories up from a huge lake of sorts. I heard the men coming closer to me, and I looked back to see the outline of about ten men, I would never be able to take them on my own. I looked down again, the water looked deep enough. And as I first saw the man running towards me I jumped. I felt weightless as I fell, it seemed to take forever, but soon enough I felt the water surround me as I swam to the surface. The water was cool but not cold. Once I made it to the surface I took a big gulp of air and looked back at the cliff. I could see the men looking angrily down at me. They were pointing down at me and swearing in their native language. I looked around to see no shore to get swim to and get out of the water. Suddenly an arrow flew past my head as I looked up to see the men firing them down at me. Seeing no other choice I took a huge gulp before going under water. Arrows flew past me grazing my body as I swam deeper and farther away. Something then caught my eye; it was an underwater tunnel I swam to it as more arrows swarmed past me. I got in the tunnel and the arrows couldn't get me anymore, the water was dark making it hard to see in front of, but I kept on swimming. I swam for a few minutes before I felt like I was going to explode without oxygen soon. And as my vision started going fuzzy, I saw then end of the tunnel and I swam as fast as my weak body would let me. Things were going black as I reached the surface. I took a gulp of air and started treading water to keep afloat. Once I was sure that I had enough air I looked around, it seems like I was in a small pool. I swam over to one of its edges and grabbed onto a loose rope and pulled myself up till I was standing. I looked around; I was in a huge cavern with tons of those little pools, underwater tunnels. At the far back of the cavern I saw a pot about the height of me, it was black and there was something mysterious about it. I cautiously walked over to it looking in the other pools; there were several entrances at the far right. The pot was resting on a small stone hill and I climbed up it. As I neared it I looked into the pot to see water. But it didn't look like ordinary water; there was a glimmer to it, just a speck that gave it something more. And I realized that I was looking at immortality.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	12. Immortality and love

I Fear Love

"Emily watch out!" I whirled around to see one of the pirates charging at me. I grabbed my sword and met him head on, when he ran at me I ducked and stabbed him in the back as he screamed in pain. I kicked him off the hill as I looked around, all of our crew was here along with the pirates, and they were coming at me. I jumped down as two more men came at me. I killed them easily, as chaos rang out around me. People screaming and dieing, granted it was more of the other pirates then our own, but for what? I turned back to the pot and wondered was it all worth it. Was all this death and destruction worth living forever? And what would happen when others heard of it, what evils would get their greedy hands on it and destroy the world forever? Making up my mind I ran back up the hill and ran to the pot. It was very heavy as I got behind it; I tried pushing it only for it to budge a couple of inches.

"Love what are you doing?" Jack yelled as he ran up the hill fighting men as he did so. He stood on the other side of the pot.

"Jack help me." I said as I punched one of the pirates in the face.

"With what?" He asked turning around to stab a man in the chest.

"We need to turn this over." I said as he turned back to me, his eyes widened.

"Why do we need to do this love?" I groaned and said.

"Because Jack, what will happen when someone truly evil gets their hands on this? They'll plague the world forever; can you really live with that?" I asked as I kicked someone in the shins and then stabbed them in their stomach.

"Well can't we all drink from it first?" He asked weakly and I glared at him.

"Thought so." He said as more pirates came at him.

"Jack please help me!" I pleaded looking into his dark chocolate eyes. He sighed and came behind the pot and said.

"On the count of 3." I nodded.

"1…2…do we really have to do this?"

"Jack!" I yelled at him as more pirates started running up the hill.

"3." And with that we started pushing and the pot fell over taking it's riches with it as the water fell drained down the hill. I looked over at Jack who was watching it intently. Even though the immortality was gone it didn't stop the pirates from coming at us. I jumped down from the hill only to have my hair pulled by someone behind me. The person threw me to the ground as my sword crashed a few feet away from me. I started to crawl towards it when the person threw their sword down landing right in front of my face. I looked up at him to see that he must be the captain of the other ship; there was just a wave of power around him. He glared down at me and said in a deadly voice.

"You pushed the pot over and now all the immortality is gone, you will pay for that you wench." He said grabbing my neck and roughly pulling me up. I struggled as his grip got tighter.

"I want to see you die." He whispered to me his hot breath making me shiver. With all the energy I had left I brought my knee up and kicked him in the groin, he knelled over in pain as he let go of me. I stumbled back breathing deep breaths. I looked around for my sword and grabbed it. I walked over to him and grabbed his long black hair so his face was tilting upwards and looking at me.

"Well looks like it's the other way around." I said before stabbing him in the heart. I held the hair and looked into his eyes as he died. Once dead I let go and his body crumbled into a form on the ground. I looked around they were fewer pirates left, and I joined to help kill the rest of them. Turns out I did kill the last pirate by stabbing him in the stomach. I looked around to see most of my crew good, all of the Dutchman was fine, they were immortal after all. Several of the Pearl were dead, and a lot were injured but at least most of us were alive. I turned to see Jack kneeling by the fallen pot and I sighed, I really felt bad for him. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't look up at me but I knew that he knew it was me.

"All that work for nothing." He said quietly looking at the semi wet ground.

"I'm sorry Jack, nut I only did what I thought was right." I whispered to him. He looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"I know you did love, and I'll get that someday." I offered him my hand as he took it and stood up.

"Alright as you are aware we will not be immortal today so let's head back to the ship." I could see the disappointment in everyone's eyes as we silently walked back. We soon made it back to the sailboats and we sailed back through the river out to the sea. No one uttered a word, I couldn't help but feel guilty, I had killed everyone's dreams. We soon made it back to the Pearl and we climbed aboard. The crewmen of the Dutchman that had stayed behind were on the Pearls deck, they all looked at us happily till they saw our expressions.

"What happened?" Bootstrap asked.

"The immortality became out of reach." Was all Jack said as the crew murmured their agreement.

"I saw we all sit together on the deck and drink till we can't feel the pain anymore." Gibbs said as most everyone agreed. So that was that, we all sat around the deck drinking away our sorrows. I watched Jack intently as He was off by himself drinking his fourth bottle of rum. I looked down at the deck noticing the canteen hanging from my belt. I looked back at Jack and I walked over to him.

"Jack?" I asked timidly as he turned towards me.

"I know you're upset with what happened and I sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them too." I said quietly, he nodded his head.

"Like I said before darling, you did what you had to do, hell I even helped you." I nodded looking down and said.

"I know but I have a present for you." I looked back up to see him smiling and he put a hand to his heart.

"A present for me? What did you get me?" He asked excitedly, I grabbed the canteen hanging from my belt. I held it out to him and he took it looking confused.

"Uh thank you love a canteen, just what I wanted." He said lamely as I laughed.

"No Jack, there's a special kind of…rum in there. It's very rare only a few in the entire world, I want you to have it." Jack smiled at me, when it came to rum Jack loved it.

"Thank you darling, I'll have it right now."

"I just warn you it tastes sour at first but then very sweet." He nodded and started chugging it. I walked away and looked at everyone else; even though this was suppose to be a pity party everyone was in a mild mood. I walked to the back of the ship and over to the railing. There was a slight breeze and it blew my hair back a little bit. The sky was dark and so was the ocean but I could still see the bottom of it.

"What are you doing back here?" A voice behind me asked and I turned around to see Will standing there. I weakly smiled at him before saying.

"Probably the only place I'm wanted at, at the moment." I said looking down at the deck.

"Why?" He asked confused, we hadn't told him how the immortality vanished.

"Because I'm the reason their not immortal." I said bitterly. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I might not know much about what happened today, but I can tell you their not mad at you."

"How would you know?"

"Because they haven't said anything mad about you, or try and kill you." He said smiling while I laughed. We lapsed into a comfortable silence until Will asked.

"What are you going to do now?" I shrugged as I thought about it.

"I don't know there are tons of places I would like to visit. But I'm in no hurry; all I've got is time." Will raised one of his eyebrows and asked.

"Time?" I nodded and smirked.

"What to hear a secret?" He nodded and I motioned for him to come near me. My heart sped up a few beats as I leaned up to his ear and softly whispered.

"Immortality is very sweet." He back away from me looking very confused I smiled at him, as he asked.

"But…but how?"

_I looked into the pot holding the treasure that we had come for. I should feel happy about it; I mean this is what we came for, immortality. But I can't shake this feeling that it's wrong; if God wanted us to stay alive forever then wouldn't he have made us that way? I was about to turn away from it when Elizabeth's words haunted me. _

"_**Take care of him."**__ I had promised her, and being immortal was the only way I could be with Will. Turning back to the liquid, my canteen banging against my leg. My canteen! I grabbed it and unscrewed the top putting it in the water, I pulled it back and it was filled with the water. I put it back on my belt as I still looked at the water, maybe I should have my own share now and the canteen will just be incase it's not enough. I nodded, that's a good idea. I looked around and saw a cup laying by the pot I picked it up and ducked it into the water; I brought it back out and looked at it. I hesitated but those words kept haunting me so I brought it to my lips and chugged all of it down. After it all went down I gagged at the bitterness of it. Was it suppose to taste this bad? Suddenly my body felt all warm and tingly inside and I felt invincible and happy._

"_Emily look out!"_

I looked over at Will as I finished telling him what happened.

"So Jack to huh?" I smiled and nodded.

"Great now I have to put up with him forever." He said jokingly as I laughed.

"Don't let him hear you say that." He smiled at me and said.

"Why did you do it?" My smile vanished as I looked down, I would finally have to tell him of my feelings. I look back up at him to see his eyes looking at me with care. I walked closer to him so that we were only about a foot away from each other.

"I did it because you haunt me." He looked confused as I continued.

"When I was on the Dutchman you haunted me, in hell you haunted me and here you have haunted me. Will I need you and I know I was afraid before to love you, and I hurt you and I'm sorry about that. But I know I can love you, I know I won't run away." At this point I had walked even closer to Will so that our lips were only mere inches apart. I looked into his brown eyes intently as he stared back and I whispered.

"It's your move." We looked at each other for several long moments before Will started leaning in towards me, our lips were about to make contact when.

"Opps sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." We both broke apart from each other standing a good couple of feet away from each other, I turned to glare at jack who walked over to us.

"I was just wanting to know Emily, if you had anymore of the rare rum, because it was the best rum I have ever tasted in my life." I smiled at him before shaking my head no.

"I'm sorry Jack, but that was the last of it, in the world." Jack looked down disappointed and nodded.

"Well that's too bad because I feel great…invincible…even…"

"Immortal." Will whispered as I turned to look at him. Jack nodded and smiled.

"That's the word, even immortal. Well I'll leave you two alone know." With that jack swaggered off back to the front of the ship. I looked down at me feet before looking back at Will who was looking at the ocean.

"Well I'm going to head back to the pity party, I'll see you around." I started walking away feeling awful and a fool for admitting my feelings. As I reached the stairs I felt my Will put his hand on my arm and he twirled my around so I was facing him. He put his arms around my waist as we stood there looking at each other.

"Will what are you doing?" I asked confused, and he said.

"Making my move." And before I could respond he brought his soft lips down onto mine. I smiled against his lips as I brought my hands up around his neck, as he kept one hand firmly on my waist and brought the other one up to caress my cheek. The kiss was passionate but gentle at the same time and there was love it. His tongue gently demanded entrance into my mouth as I gladly gave it to him. This was way better then the hallucination. He explored my mouth as I held onto him. When he finally had to pull apart he leaned his forehead down on mine as we looked into each other eyes.

"Marry me." He said suddenly, I looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me marry me." I smiled at him and nodded; he smiled and quickly kissed me.

"Ok let's go." He started walking away, but I grabbed his hand.

"Go where?"

"To get married." He said smiling at me.

"Now?" I asked with wide opened eyes. He nodded and said.

"Emily I have waited for you for 50 years and I want you to be my wife and me your husband, and I can't wait any longer." I smiled at him before nodding.

"Let's go find Jack." We ran to the deck holding hands. Where everyone was still sitting they looked at us curiously as we ran up to Jack.

"Jack." Will said as Jack looked at us confused.

"We want to get married." Will said and Jack smiled.

"About time mate."

"Now." I said staring at him; it then dawned on him as he asked.

"And you want me to marry you?" We both nodded.

"Well I'll be honored." We smiled at each other until we heard.

"Wait a minute." We turned around to see Bootstrap walking up to us.

"You don't want us getting married?" Will asked slightly hurt. Bootstrap chuckled and said.

"Of course I want you to get married, I'm just saying give us an hour or two to make everything perfect." We looked at each other and nodded. Everyone sprang into action as Anamaria grabbed my hand and led us down to our cabin to look for an outfit to wear. We looked through my two trunks finally setting on the golden dress Bootstrap had given me for my birthday 50 years ago. I put it on with my flats from France as Anamaria started combing my hair.

"I am so happy for you." She said smiling down at me as she organized my hair. I smiled back feeling like I was on cloud nine.

"I know I can't believe this is happening." We decided on a nice tight bun to put my hair in.

"Perfect." She said as I looked into the mirror. We sat around and talked until we heard a knocking on our door. I got up to answer it to see Bootstrap there he smiled at me and said.

"We're ready for you, my don't you look beautiful." He sad as Anamaria stepped out of the room and headed up to the deck.

"Bootstrap?" I asked as we walked up to the deck.

"Yes?"

"Will you walk my down the aisle?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. Once on deck we motioned for Pintel and Ragetti to start playing music, they were both playing violins. I smiled as we walked down the aisle; the entire deck was transformed into something beautiful. Everyone was standing and looking at me as I only looked at Will, who looked absolutely dashing. He was in a shirt with dark blue pants and his hair was up in a ponytail instead of his bandanna. He smiled at me as we walked up to him. Bootstrap gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks as he let go of me, I then walked forward to stand in front of Will. We smiled nervously at each other as Jack began.

"Ladies and gentlemen pirates, we are gathered here today on my lovely ship the Black Pearl to celebrate the wedding of Will and Emily." I smiled at Will as he returned it.

"So William Grant Turner do you take the beautiful Emily Mary James to be your wife, and everything that goes with it?" Will looked at me and said in a strong voice.

"I do." I smiled back at him as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"And do you Emily Mary James take William Grant Turner to be your husband and everything that goes with it?" I smiled and said.

"I do." Jack smiled and said. We then put the rings on our fingers, I smiled down at them.

"Then by the power invested by me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. William." Jack then started coughing and I swear I heard him cough the word eunuch. We both glared at him as he smirked.

"Turner you may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as Will leaned in and gave me a kiss that swept me off my feet. As we finally pulled away everyone clapped and cheered for us. The party was splendid as we danced till morning light. As sunrise came I was so tired that I started walking off to my cabin. I felt a hand go around my waist turning my around into the arms of Will.

"And where do you think you're going darling?' He asked mischievously, as I pointed to the cabins.

"To my room…oh we share a room now don't we?" I asked and he laughed and nodded. We walked over to the railing and swung over to the Dutchman. Will put his arm around my waist as I leaned into him. We walked back to our cabin; I smiled at the thought that it was ours. We stopped right outside the doors and Will picked me up and I laughed putting my arms around his neck. He kicked open the door and kicked it shut as well. He walked us over to our bed and gently put me down on it so I saw sitting on the edge.

"I have something for you." He said smiling as he went over to his dresser that was on the side of his bed. He opened one of the drawers and pulled something out of it before coming over to me. He leaned down so that our faces were at the same level. He then showed me what he had grabbed; it was a key hanging from a necklace.

"This is the key to my heart, which I have given to you. Will you keep it safe?" He asked as he put it over my head and it rested on chest just below the turquoise necklace. I nodded and whispered.

"With all my heart." I said as he smiled.

"Good, just wanted us to get over with that before I did this." His lips came crashing down on mine as he gently pushed me down on the bed. I returned it eagerly and after a few moments of kissing he pulled away so that he could look into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered as he moved some of my hair out of my eyes. I smiled and said.

"I love you too." He smiled down at me as I said.

"Care to continue Mr. Turner?" He smirked and leaned down so our lips were only inches apart.

"With pleasure Mrs. Turner."

THE END…

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	13. AN

I Fear Love

Hey guys first off thanks for the great reviews. I am thinking of doing a sequel, but I need some ideas, so if you guys have any please tell me. I already have a concrete idea; just I'm having some trouble with some other things involving it. Thanks again for the reviews!

Sweetgirl8353


End file.
